Ray of Gold
by VioletHunter
Summary: CATS fic. CHAPTER 9 UP. A declaration, a long awaited meeting, and a bloody fight.
1. Outside Alone

My first fic ever! So, I've finally done it. I hope nobody will get bored to death while reading it. Warning – Spanish is my mother tongue, so please excuse the grammar mistakes there can be (I'm still learning); feel free to correct me in the reviews.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cats. If I did I would have Drew Varley doing private performances for me in my living room every night...  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 1 – Outside alone  
  
Can you see in the dark?  
  
Despite her natural ability, Demeter could hardly see anything in the middle of the rainy night. She walked slowly, not knowing exactly where she was going, dominated by pain and despair. Walking away from the junkyard forever.  
  
It had happened early that night, when dark clouds were beginning to cover the moon. Munkustrap had suddenly appeared in front of her, looking angry and hurt, and then he spoke... She couldn't quite remember the exact words, not believing that her beloved mate could make such an accusation:  
  
"You've been seeing Macavity, he said. "Mungojerrie saw you with him in the alley behind the junkyard. Do you only work for him, or there's something more...?" "No!" she screamed, but she didn't even have a chance to explain. Explain what? She hadn't seen Macavity since the last Ball, when he almost kidnapped her and he took Old Deuteronomy instead. Something was terribly wrong...  
  
"Jerrie, tell him it's a mistake..." she implored. Mungojerrie was standing right behind Munkustrap, sad and bewildered, not daring to look directly at her. At last the young tom spoke: "I saw you, Demeter. It was you, I swear..." Then he turned away and disappeared into the pipe.  
  
After that, all her memories were confused. She vaguely remembered Bombalurina crying bitterly in Tugger's arms, and the rest of the cats surrounding them, some in anger, some in disbelief. And then, the streets. Expelled from her home, she managed to look into Munkustrap's eyes for the last time, but he wouldn't even look back at her; then she walked away, alone, in the rain.  
  
He was waiting for her, watching her walking from across the street. Moving soundlessly in the shadows, he came near and touched her shoulder from behind.  
  
"Looking for me, dear?"  
  
"You! What have you done? How could you make Mungojerrie lie about me?"  
  
"That's the funny thing, he did not lie", he whispered as Demeter stared at him in astonishment. "You know, now he is a Jellicle he wouldn't work for me any more, so I put some catnip on his way and, when his sight was blurred enough, I let him see me with a certain queen conveniently made up to look like you. It was a surprise how a plan so simple could work so well... He looked more intelligent when he was on my side. Now, I have set you free from the Jellicles, free to be with me"  
  
"No! How can you be so blind? I was happy with them; I love Munkustrap, I..." "Do you love him? Even now he thinks you're a slut and wants you far from his beloved tribe? Nobody wants to have you around... like I do". He moved forward to hold the terrorized queen; she cried out loud and run down the street as quickly as she could. "Run as far as you want, dear" he whispered to himself; "I'll find you".  
  
After a while her lungs ached, her head was spinning and a growing sensation of nausea invaded her body. She has run almost for an hour, arriving at an unknown part of the city. Exhausted, Demeter headed for a nearby alley and curled herself under a car, and, shivering, she fell into an agitated sleep, her paws seizing her womb... the secret she had planned to tell Munkustrap in a few days. "How am I going to protect them now?"  
  
The rain continued to pour down for the rest of the night. 


	2. Meet the Family

Thank you all the reviewers! You bring sunshine to my life.  
  
Teazer: Thanks a lot for your helpful review. Yes, I know the ending was not the best part, but – hey – it's only chapter 1. The ending of this one has a little more energy, I hope.  
  
Roman de la Croix: Of course I'll continue! This was only the appetizer, I have at least 3 more chapters in mind. As a few hints of what's to come... we'll see Demeter again in chapter 3 (be patient), together with the introduction of somebody that will turn the Jellicles' life upside down for a while.  
  
Author's note: Let's go now with some made-up characters. I'm not delving too deep into their personalities, as they're just in a supporting role in this fic. I SWEAR there is a connection between the stuff you are going to read and chapter 1... it all will be revealed soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, they belong to ALW, TSE and RUG. I own Rothiger, Syren, Kant, Danfred, Baline and Belanor (you should see the vet's bills...).  
  
***************  
  
CHAPTER 2 – MEET THE FAMILY  
  
Syren was not having a good day. She had been upset for the whole morning, arguing with her brother and telling off her best friend Belanor for worrying about her mood. It was not their fault, but she couldn't help feeling gloomy sometimes.  
  
Early that morning, she had caught her mother looking at her melancholically. Again. "No wonder", she thought, "but I didn't ask to look like her estranged sister, did I?" The young queen sat above a pile of junk, playing with a ball of dust. The sun painted golden highlights on her copper-coloured fur, striped with black calico marks. The marks that resembled the queen exiled before Syren's birth, her name never pronounced openly in the junkyard.  
  
"Hey, sis!" The queen couldn't help smiling at the sight of her brother. Rothiger couldn't be more different from her: all the strength and self-confidence he inherited from his parents, along with his flirtatious way of being, all mixed up to form the rightful Rum Tum Tugger's heir. He was even beginning to grow a mane (a red one!) Syren, instead, was shy and quiet, with a sweet voice she never raised above the rest. "Roth, I want to be alone for a while", she said.  
  
"Aren't you going to wish the twins a happy birthday? They are a year old today: last month when it was our birthday they gave us a party, remember?" One year was the technical border between kittenhood and adult life. The queen stood up slowly; "Let's go. The twins do deserve a bit of attention, although I am not the most cheerful company today". Rothiger gave his sister a quick hug and walked with her towards the middle of the junkyard. There already stood two young cats: Kant, the son of Victoria and Plato, a tall cream-coloured tom, always with a merry expression on his face. Then there was Danfred, a newly arrived relative to Old Deuteronomy that used to live with some humans that had just moved; he was the same age than Rothiger and Syren, and his fur was grey from head to toe, which in the dark gave him the appearance of an unreal shadow. Rothiger suspected he had a secret crush on his sister.  
  
A pair of twin queens walked out from their parents' den. They were physically identical, reddish-brown calicos like their mother Jemima. Baline was the eldest, the one who always spoke first, the most resolute and talkative; on the contrary, her sister Belanor, "the observer" as she was called sometimes, had a permanent dreamy look in her blue eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday!" yelled everyone.  
  
The twins smiled back and greeted their friends. "So, how's your mom doing with the new baby?" asked Syren. "Fine", they answered at the same time. "he is just a pretty ball of black fur by now" continued Baline, "but soon we'll have him bouncing and playing around."  
  
"Is he magical too?" asked Danfred politely. He had been with the Jellicles only for a couple of months, and he wasn't quite used to magic as the rest of them.  
  
"Well, we're not completely sure, but he's got daddy's fur pattern, so I'm sure we will find out soon". "He's just opened his eyes for the first time this morning", added Belanor, "so tonight there will be a meeting here so that everybody can see him and know his name".  
  
Rothiger was beginning to get bored: "Hey, let's go hunt a couple of rats. Now the baby twins are grown-up at last, maybe they will be able to hunt something", he laughed as he darted away with Baline running after him. "I'll get you for this, you brat!" shouted the queen.  
  
The rest of them jumped after them, laughing as they ran.  
  
*****************  
  
That night, the bunch of young cats returned to the meeting place. Some of the adults were there already: Jenny and Skimble, Jellylorum, Electra with Tumblebrutus, Coricopat and Tantomile, looking more and more alike as time went by, Tugger and Bombalurina ("She always looks a little sad at the meetings", thought Syren). Gus wasn't there any more, having gone to Heaviside Layer in the last Ball. Alonzo entered the clearing embracing his very pregnant mate Rumpleteazer, who would have her kittens in a few days.  
  
Cassandra and Admetus were not there for this meeting either: their humans were spending some months abroad and they wouldn't come back until midsummer.  
  
A tall handsome tom entered and grinned happily to the young ones. The gentle Belanor smiled back. "Who could imagine Pouncival was in a time the smallest cat in the tribe?" she thought. Now the greyish tom was third in command - temporarily replacing Alonzo, who was busy taking care of Teazer. Next to Pouncival was Etcetera. Their story was curious: after the mating of Bomba and Tugger they had sought the company of each other for mutual consolation, and one day they realized that their kittenhood infatuation had been replaced for a deep love between them.  
  
Then came the happy parents: Mistoffelees stared at Jemima and their baby kitten in frank adoration; everybody greeted them as the black kitten looked around laughing joyfully.  
  
Mungojerrie stepped into the clearing, alone. He hugged his sister and nodded the rest of them. Then he walked towards Jemima and handed her a small black collar dotted with a single white star. "A present for your little one" he said bowing low in front of the delighted kitten. Jemima smiled sweetly at him: "Jerrie, it's the most beautiful collar I've ever seen. Thank you so much", she said kindly. "And just for this time we won't ask where did you get it", added Mistoffelees with a wink. Mungojerrie was the only adult tom who didn't have a mate yet. He was like an uncle to all the kittens, but he didn't seem to show any interest in settling down with a queen.  
  
Last of all appeared Munkustrap. Jenny and Skimble couldn't help looking at him with pity. He was like a son to them, and he hadn't been the same for more than a year, his blue eyes always veiled by a shadow of sadness. He was still proud and stern as ever, but now he never smiled and barely spoke. And he was alone, too: last Ball he held a mating dance with Cassandra - a parody of love, thought Jenny - but after a couple of weeks the burmese queen realized he would never really love her and fell into Admetus' arms. Maybe that was the reason why the new couple was spending sometime away, having to adjust to the new situation. "They will be happy together", the Gumbie Cat said for herself. "Just need to be on their own for a while". But that left the protector of the tribe on his own to ponder on his solitary life.  
  
Coricopat and Tantomile lifted their heads in perfect synchrony. "Old Deuteronomy" they whispered. "He's coming".  
  
The Jellicle leader was now really old, his grey fur looking a little more worn, but his kind smile was the same as ever. "Jellicle cats have a meeting tonight", he begun, "to introduce a new member to our tribe". He climbed to the big tyre with the help of Munkustrap, who stood at his side, and extended his paws towards Jemima. "May I hold the baby kitten?"  
  
Jemima put her son on Old Deuteronomy's arms, and exchanged a few words in low voice with the old cat. "Thank you", he said as he lifted the black ball of fur in front of the meeting. "He is indeed going to be a magical cat. So, the name of this cat, as it has been chosen by his parents, is Merrick". As he heard his new name the kitten laughed, playing with the old leader's fur. "Merrick!" said Baline delighted. "Well, with a name like that he'll surely be a great magician like dad." Belanor nodded, smiling. "Yes, it's a nice name, isn't it?."  
  
"Now let's go with some dance to give little Merrick the welcome he deserves", said Tugger as he held Bombalurina's hand and improvised a couple of dance steps in the middle of the clearing. The rest of them slowly joined the dance, all but Rumpleteazer, who at this point was feeling a somewhat tired. She sat down at a corner of the junkyard beside the oven, dreaming of her soon-to-be-born kittens, and not being aware of a menacing shadow coming near her...  
  
A loud cry pierced the night. All the cats looked at the place where Teazer had been a second before... where a tall ginger cat stood now. He gave them an evil look and, laughing, darted away.  
  
The deepest expression of pure anger could be seen on Munkustrap's face. He jumped from his place, followed by Pouncival, Alonzo, Tugger and the rest of the adult toms. They reached to see two black rats that were carrying away an unconscious Rumpleteazer. "After them!" shouted the silver tabby. They pursued their enemies along the street to a nearby square... where at least 20 evil-looking rats were waiting for them, leaded by the Napoleon of Crime himself. They started to fight as more rats appeared from the most unexpected places; the Jellicles were outnumbered but they wouldn't give up easily. After a while, at last, the rats scattered, leaving Rumpleteazer on the ground as they ran. Alonzo ran to her: she seemed to be all right.  
  
"It hasn't been that hard", said Tugger. Several of the toms had suffered damages, but none of them was seriously injured. "However," answered Alonzo thoughtfully, "rats are basically coward, but maybe it's been too easy this time". Then Munkustrap noticed something... Macavity wasn't there. "It was a trap! Back to the junkyard, now!" he screamed as they hurried away to the clearing...  
  
...to find exactly what they feared. There stood Macavity, in the middle of the clearing, holding little Merrick by his brand new collar. "I guess somebody forgot inviting me to your party. How could you do this to me, Munk, knowing how pleased I would be with meeting the new magical member of the community?" Munkustrap advanced slowly towards him: "Let the kitten go, Macavity, and face somebody of your size".  
  
"And losing the chance to raise my own magician? You must be kidding... Besides, I think the kitten is beginning to like me, don't you think?" Merrick didn't look a bit scared; he was actually playing with a lock of the ginger fur. "See? He's becoming fond of Uncle Mac. Now, Mistoffelees, conjure up a couple of cages or I'm afraid this new friendship will soon come to an end in a painful way..."  
  
About a dozen henchrats appeared again and locked up all the Jellicles in the two big cages Mistoffelees had been forced to produce. They did not fight the rats this time, for the sake of Misto's little kitten. All they could do was exchange worried glances. Some of the queens were caressing their mates' wounds. The young ones sat together at a corner of the cage, feeling hopeless and miserable; the twins tried with no results to comfort Jemima, who cried noiselessly, as a dreadful feeling overcame them all.  
  
The chilling silence was suddenly broken... by a laughter that came from behind the old Ford. Macavity turned in that direction, but he couldn't see anybody. He looked around to check if any of the Jellicles was missing, but they were all in sight.  
  
"Who's there?" he roared...  
  
***************  
Who's there?  
  
I couldn't help ending the chapter like this... a present for suspense lovers. Hey, don't look at me like that! Chapter 3 is already written and WILL BE UP IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS. Ready for a little more action? 


	3. Tie me up, tie me down

Sorry for the delay! My ADSL connection has been sabotaged by an evil witch and didn't came back until yesterday. 

Author's note: This chapter is the piece of the story that popped up into my mind in the first place, a few weeks ago – but it made no sense without the former ones, so I had to put my ideas in order first. Just one more thing: I am not fluent in English, so I must desist from writing down Mungojerrie's cockney accent. Use your imagination if you like it that way (I do).  
  
WARNING: Rated R for violence and sexual innuendo. Not real sex for the moment ("patience is a virtue" – W. Shakespeare).

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I just own that little ball of pure cuteness called Merrick and the homicidal psycho stray queen you will meet a few lines below.   
--------------------

CHAPTER 3 - TIE ME UP, TIE ME DOWN  
  
"Don't you get bored of being surrounded by rats all the time?" The voice came from the shadow of the old car. A couple of henchrats jumped to catch the intruder and disappeared in the dark. There came the sound of fight followed by loud moans and the heavy thump of a body falling to the ground. Macavity grinned in satisfaction: "Bring her here".  
  
"There's no need to do that, I can walk by myself". It was the soft voice of young queen, who walked into the light... holding a half dead rat by the neck, and throwing it right before Macavity's feet. "Really, how can you depend on these stupid beings? They don't even know how to defeat a single queen". It was a golden and black striped tabby, maybe a year old. She stared at Macavity with a fascinated look, not showing any sign of fear. "Let's speak plainly. I want to work for you. And having seen the kind of agents you have, I think you really need me".  
  
"Oh, kitten" he whispered, "it's so sweet of you...".With a fast movement, he hold her near his body, so close that she could feel his breath. "So, kitten, as plain as you want it, I am the only one who decides who works for me, and besides from being a lovely golden thing and having almost killed two of my rats (what's a good beginning, I must admit), I'm afraid I will need further proof of your value". His eyes glimmered with lust as he contemplated the golden and black stripes.  
  
"Be original, or I'll change my mind", she replied sarcastically, like defying him to cross the distance between them. Instead, he pushed her away, amused against his will by her insolence.  
  
"All right, kitten. Let me think..." He looked around the junkyard and, suddenly, there appeared an evil look on his face. "Did you know one of the Jellicles here used to be an agent of mine? Where are you, my friend?" Two of the henchrats got Mungojerrie out of the cage and drove him to Macavity. "Kitten, I have decided the best way to try your abilities is by teaching my former agent what happens to those who betray me". He waved his paw, and the rats carried Mungojerrie over to the middle of the junkyard. "Give him a lesson he never forgets" he told the striped queen. "If it amuses me, you're in." He turned to Jerrie: "My friend, should you defeat her, I'll return little Merrick to his parents. If you lose, you die. Everything is allowed... Jellicles, enjoy the show", he said as he sat on top of the big tyre, still holding Merrick.  
  
The queen took her place in front of Mungojerrie. All the tribe stared at them, not daring to talk or move. The calico tom adopted a defensive position, not really intending to attack her.  
  
"Listen, lady, you don't have to..." he received a hit at the stomach without even having time to see it come.  
  
"Shut your mouth and fight. I don't have the whole day".  
  
"I'm just trying to protect you from him, kitten", he said, somewhat irritated.  
  
Her reaction was a sudden rain of strikes. "Who gave you permission for calling me kitten?", she scowled as she painfully scratched his cheek.  
  
At this point, Mungojerrie was hopelessly trying to block her attacks without seriously harming her. "All right, say your name and I'll call you by it". He pushed her and blew a strike to her knee to make her fall back.  
  
She gave a small cry but did not fall. "I am Pandora", she said in an angry tone. "And you're beginning to become a nuisance." She gave a leap and knocked his jaw. The calico got stunned for a second but quickly recovered. The fight went on for a while; although Mungojerrie was an adult tom, his superior strength hardly matched the agility of the young queen. Her attack seemed to come from all directions, driving him backwards until he was cornered, breathless, to the remains of an old bicycle that stood on one side of the yard.  
  
At this stage, both of them were bruised and scratched. Mungojerrie was bleeding from a cut on his lip and had (he thought) one or two broken ribs. His opponent was in better condition but had a bad scratch in her left arm. With a last effort, she hit him on the side of his head leaving him half unconscious. Then she shoved him to the old bicycle and tied him up to the back wheel with a piece of blue ribbon that hanged out the handlebars.  
  
Still with the light of battle in her eyes, she turned to Macavity, who sat on the tyre in obvious amusement. "Good job, kitt... no... Pandora", he whispered her name softly. "Now, kill that idiot so that we can go back to my den and... discuss the terms of our agreement".  
  
"Oh, Mac, don't be a killjoy. We are just beginning to know each other". The golden tabby approached Mungojerrie with a sensual smile on her lips. The Mystery Cat laid back on the tyre, his deep laugh echoing through the junkyard. Merrick had fallen asleep beside him.  
  
Pandora stood near Mungojerrie, running one of her claws along his chest, following the pattern of his stripes. Macavity's henchrats started to laugh foolishly. "Can't you keep them silent for a little while?" said the golden queen. "They're distracting me; I really don't think we need your rats around to spoil the party". The annoyance in her voice vanished as she turned to the calico tom: "Black, orange and white... my favourite colours" she muttered as her eyes wandered through his beaten body.  
  
"Back to the quarters, rats!" Macavity roared. The henchrats gave Pandora an irritated look and disappeared from sight. She didn't even pay attention to them.  
  
"I have a thing for nasty toms, sexy thing... even for filthy traitors like you". She approached him and, purring, licked his nose. He couldn't help leaning forward to touch her lips with his, but the queen retreated. Then all of a sudden she kissed him roughly, her paws clutched at his shoulders, and Mungojerrie found himself responding to the kiss with all his soul... until he felt a painful bite on his wounded lip. Tied up to the wheel, all he could do was sigh and moan while the queen went on inciting him, giving slight bites to his mouth, neck and collarbones, her claws leaving crescent moon shaped marks on his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body, hear her whispering "very good, my pet...", humiliating him in front of the whole tribe. He struggled once to free himself from his ties, but she slapped him. "You're not escaping from me, tiger". Her hips were now pressed against his, her tiny teeth biting his ear as he purred in obvious arousal.  
  
Everyone in the junkyard was bewildered. Inside the cage, holding hands with her sister, Belanor just couldn't believe her eyes. There was this queen, barely older than herself, torturing (so to speak) a grown-up tom just to entertain the Napoleon of Crime. Then she suddenly realized of a strange movement. Mungojerrie was nuzzling Pandora's neck; his mouth was inches from her ear, his lips and teeth seeking hers. The youngest of Jemima's twins was said to have a keen sight even in complete darkness; now she saw the golden queen's paws grasping his wrists... and cutting his ties? Nobody else seemed to be aware of this, nor did they notice the tabby queen whispering something in her victim's ear and staring into Jerrie's eyes for a second. Then Pandora pulled his head back to bare his throat and winked at Macavity: "The game is over". She lifted her paw, showing her claws ready to blow the strike of death...  
  
"Now!" she screamed as she whirled towards the tyre. Mungojerrie, free from the ribbon, grabbed a handful of sand and threw it right to Macavity's face. The Mystery Cat howled, painfully blind, and he extended his paw to slay the magical kitten, but Merrick was not there any more. The sleeping ball of fur had been taken away by Pandora, who was now giving him back to Jemima through the bars of the cage. The relieved mother looked friendly at the queen who had rescued her baby.  
  
Macavity fell down to the ground, still blinded, showing his fangs in fury. Mungojerrie stood in front of him and hissed. "No!" Pandora came between them. "Hold back, sexy thing... he's mine". Now her slender body was ready for combat again, her black eyes shining in growing anger.  
  
"Were you blind when you were born, Macavity? Like the rest of us, I suppose. But did you know the first thing I saw in my life was you... killing my brother-toms?"  
  
The Mystery Cat managed to stand up and clear the dust from his eyes. "I have killed many in my life, kitten. Don't expect me to remember them all; in any case, how could I have been so careless to kill your brothers and let you live?". "That wasn't your intention", she hissed. "I was the only one my mother could save from you".  
  
"Because of you I was born in the street", she continued, hardly restraining herself from shouting, "without family, without a home. I have trained my body and mind for a year – almost my whole life – with the only purpose of taking revenge on the cat who turned my life into a hell on earth... my life and my mothers'. Now you are right where I want you".  
  
"In the damned Jellicle junkyard?" he spouted scornfully. "Why should you want to confront me here? You don't belong to this tribe!"  
  
"You're wrong". The new voice came from the darkness behind a cardboard box. The familiar shape of a well-known queen came slowly into the light, as all the adult cats stared at her surprised. "She is a Jellicle by the blood".  
  
Locked in the cage, Bombalurina gave a loud cry, not believing her eyes... it was Demeter. Demeter, still beautiful in spite of her worn-out fur and her miserable look, the results of a long time living as a stray. Now they all noticed the resemblance between the two queens: the same fur colour, the same distinctive way of moving, the shape of the mouth, the curled lashes... Pandora was a little taller, with the tabby pattern on her stripes, and her eyes were also different, jet black instead of green.  
  
"You've cheated me, kitten", said Macavity in an angry tone. "Just for a moment I began to trust you".  
  
"It was enough. I only needed the chance to come near you and make you send your henchrats away. So I performed a little show to distract you - sorry, sexy thing" she apologized to Mungojerrie. "Now it's only you and me, demon".  
  
The Jellicles around them were beginning to react. Munkustrap lowered his head to avoid the sight of his former mate. It had been so easy to suppose she was dead... But somehow she had managed to survive, meet some tom, have a daughter, go on with her life. "Will she be looking for revenge on the rest of us too?" he thought. There was weariness and grief in Demeter's eyes, but she didn't show any sign of hate. "It still hurts, so much...".  
  
Mungojerrie stood right behind Pandora, still feeling the pain from his wounds... and the heat from her kiss. Demeter's daughter? How could he feel such attraction for one so young, one that wasn't ever born when he unwillingly caused Demeter's exile? He blushed under his fur... The tabby queen didn't know it was he who had informed against her mother.  
  
Macavity was grinning again, but he seemed nervous. "Only Munkustrap's breed could be so daring. I won't make the same mistake twice; this time I'm getting sure you're dead". "My breed?" gasped Munkustrap, shocked. "Oh, so my dear Demeter neglected to tell you she was with kittens when you rejected her? It's a pity you don't have time for a father- daughter chat... She seems to be a lovely creature".   
  
He was now facing her, showing his fangs: "Now it's time for me to deal with you, kitten", he said as he aimed a blow at her that she could hardly dodge. He kept on talking as the fight went on: "Why are you confronting me, Pandora? I liked your style... You could have been great on my side, instead of losing your life on a meaningless revenge. What if you finally kill me? Do you think the Jellicles will ever accept you here?" He stroke her so violently that her body banged on the bars of the cage.   
  
"Do you think I care?", she answered as she returned the strike. "The damage is done and can't be amended... only avenged."   
  
"So, will your revenge reach the cat who actually told Munkustrap about your mother being involved with me? If so, you'd better take a backward step and greet my old friend Mungojerrie". The tabby queen startled at the mention of the name and looked back... while Macavity hit her treacherously. Now the ginger cat's paw was stained with blood, but Pandora wouldn't give up easily: with a swift movement she slashed Macavity's face, making him howl with pain.   
  
"I've had enough for today, kitten. I'm beginning to be bored", he hissed as he walked back slowly. "Besides, did you really think I would be so dumb to send my agents far away?" As he spoke, four black rats leaped down a pile of junk, protecting the master criminal in his retreat, as the golden queen couldn't help giving a frustrated cry. Now she stared at him with her eyes flaming:   
  
"Remember just one thing... After I have finished with you, you won't be able to ruin anybody's life again. Look at me, Macavity... behold the cat who is going to kill you." The rats were now right between her and her foe. "Kill that queen", he told his henchrats, "... and get me Demeter". Then he disappeared from sight. 

During the fight, Demeter had been watching in silence. Now she looked at her daughter with fear as two rats walked menacingly towards her. "Run, mother! We'll meet at our den. Run!" The rats crossed the clearing with Pandora after them, but Demeter had already vanished; then the four of them turned to the young queen, showing their fangs.

"Flee, I'll fight them!" It was Mungojerrie, who had walked to her side. "I'd like to have a word with you first, sexy thing... about your role in this affair. But now there are two rats for each. And I'm so tired..."

The first two rats fell to the ground without difficulty, but the cats were slowed by weariness. Mungojerrie gave a cry: the rat he was fighting had badly clawed his leg, and was now stabbing Pandora in the back while she was busy with the other one. He managed to reach the beast and slay it with a well-aimed hit. The wounded queen did her best to stand up and, with an effort, she slashed the last rat's throat.

The animal gave a brief shriek and fell down, dead. The golden queen staggered leaning on the old Ford, and, without a word, she took a couple of hesitant steps towards the calico tom.  
  
Mungojerrie looked at her right in the eye, but her expression was enigmatic. Suddenly his wounded leg resented and he fell on his knees in front of her. Pandora turned her head to Munkustrap and they gazed at each other in silence for a moment. Then she looked down at the calico and spoke: "So you're the one. You are Mungojerrie". He nodded and lifted his head; Pandora extended her paw and touched his face, now wet with tears.  
  
"You're entitled to kill me", he whispered.  
  
"Do I seem so heartless?" A single tear run down her face. She didn't look like a warrior cat any more, just a vulnerable young queen. She held his paw and helped him to stand up. Then she began to move back.  
  
"No, wait!". He was still holding her paw, trying to keep her there. "Wouldn't you stay?"  
  
"I haven't fulfilled my purpose. I won't give up till he's dead."  
  
"Then let me go with you."  
  
"No, tiger"; she was smiling again, but it was a sad smile; "I wouldn't put anybody at that risk. From now on he is going to hunt me with all his might, and I'll do the same, until his death... or mine."  
  
"He won't be the only one looking for you..." One paw inched around her waist and he softly brushed her cheek with his lips, just for a second, before she darted away. After a couple of failed attempts, Mistoffelees opened the cages with a movement of his paw.  
  
Left behind in the middle of the clearing, Mungojerrie, finally, collapsed to the ground. 

--------------------

Wow, it's been hard to put it into words. I'm afraid my muse needs a holiday (it's been three chapters in six days, and the last one longer than life). Chapter 4 is on progress, I promise.  
  
Loved it? Hated it? I live on your reviews... 


	4. Moonlight Conspiracies

Author's note: This will be a quieter chapter: no more fights by now, just a little talk. I'm trying to show some relationships between characters, specially those of Pandora and several other cats (including her mother).

Thanks for your reviews, Roman and Cettie! I'm keeping an eye on your work, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats (but it's engraved in my heart).

-------------------

CHAPTER 4 – MOONLIGHT CONSPIRACIES  
  
"Is everybody here?" asked Rothiger in low voice. He was standing on top of the junkpile where the young Jellicles used to go when they didn't want to be found.  
  
"Yes, the six of us", answered Kant. The cream-colored tom looked at his left, where Syren and Danfred were sitting. The twins Baline and Belanor had climbed to an old TV and were playing with a loose cable.  
  
The red and black maine coon sat down with an expression of annoyance. "Right then, can anybody tell me why are we gathered here in the middle of the night when we could be peacefully sleeping in our dens?"  
  
"Because the adults are excluding us from the discussion on 'the topic of the week'", answered Syren, making a face. "And we may have something to say. After all, Pandora is our cousin."  
  
"Yes, and she's completely nuts," replied her brother.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" said Baline jumping down the TV. "Could you explain us what's the situation? Belanor and I have been busy kittensitting Merrick and didn't catch a bit of all the gossip around here."  
  
"The situation" began Danfred, "is the following: after what happened ten days ago with Macavity and that queen Pandora, there have been several meetings of Old Deuteronomy with Munkustrap and the rest of the adults to decide what to do. I've been – well – eavesdropping a little, and found out that Munkustrap wants to organize a party to find his daughter, but Alonzo, Tugger and several other cats think it could be dangerous and grab Macavity's attention on the tribe. They haven't reached an agreement yet."  
  
"Did you hear something about Demeter?"  
  
"That's the main point of disagreement", said the grey young tom. "Most of them still think she was allied with Macavity when she was exiled. Except for Syren's mother: Bombalurina thinks Demeter is innocent. And Munkustrap is not completely sure of her guilt by now."  
  
"About bloody time", muttered the copper calico queen between her teeth. "My mother has always believed in her sister's innocence. And I do believe it too. I mean, if she was with Macavity, why did she escape and went to live in the streets? And what that criminal did to her kittens.... She must have been the victim of some misunderstanding or trick."  
  
"What about Mungojerrie?" asked Belanor from her observation post.  
  
"He seems to be recovered, at least physically", continued Danfred. "He's been under Jenny's care until three days ago. I saw him yesterday slipping out of the junkyard and into the city... he must have been looking for her."

"You said 'physically'. Did you feel anything wrong with him?"

"I'm not mystic or anything like that", the grey tom replied, "but he seems a little... maybe 'obsessed' is not the right word, but it's the only one I can think of."

Rothiger looked rather disgusted at this. "Since when is it normal to have a crush on somebody who has almost brought him to the edge of death?"

"Oh, shut up", said Syren. "She can't be _that_ bad. After all, we are family."

"Insanity can happen to the best families."

"This conversation is getting pointless", interrupted Kant. "Are we actually _doing_ anything? If not, we'd better go back to sleep."  
  
Rothiger stood up and faced his sister. "Surely you're not thinking of looking for her too, Syren?"  
  
"If we split up in three groups, we can cover this part of the city in a few nights."  
  
"What for? To find a psycho queen who probably hates us all?"

"We should talk to her and find out... about the Demeter and Macavity thing and all the rest. We are almost the same age as she, so maybe she'll rely on us more easily than on an adult cat. I surely wouldn't talk to Munkustrap if I were she."

The copper queen's brother was not convinced yet. "Alright, sis, I'm with you... but just for tonight. We'll go in pairs, one tom and one queen, and everybody will be back before down. Mind you, if our parents catch us going out of the junkyard at night they will shut us up in our dens until we grow as old as Deuteronomy."

"If we don't find her tonight we'll give it up," added Kant. "And I think the queens should stay. It can be dangerous."

"No way, Kant," whispered Baline. "It was our idea, so we're going too. Syren, you and Danfred can go eastwards, along the riverbend; Rothiger, you go with my sister and take care of her."

"Who died and named you boss?"

The petite calico queen didn't bother answering. "Kant, if you're not afraid of Pollicles, we two can go to the park."

"Who said fear? Let's go! Remember, here before sunrise."

The group of young Jellicle made its way soundlessly through a broken fence and walked into the city, longing for adventure.

--------------------------

The moon came out from behind a streak of clouds and lit up a rather depressed part of the city. The old factories stood up right in front of a row of ugly houses, made decades ago for the working-class humans, and later abandoned when the factories closed.

On the roof of one of those houses, a golden tabby queen looked to both sides several times until she was sure the coast was clear. Then she crawled through the narrow window of an old attic.

"The street is deserted, mom. It's time."

The attic was small, dusty, dimly lit by the moon. Demeter was sitting on an old worn sofa; around her, several pieces of furniture were scattered about the room.

"I'm going to miss our home. We've been living here for months."

"This is not a real home, just an abandoned human den. And it's not safe any more now Macavity knows of my existence. You'll be better if you stay with those humans for a couple of weeks while I look for a better place for us. They'll take you in: I remember they used to feed us when I was a little kitten." She climbed to the sofa and sat beside her mother. "I'm sorry you have to run away again because of my failure."

"Don't say that, you haven't failed. It's just that he is more powerful, more evil. Why don't you give it up, my little one?" asked Demeter in a worried tone. "I am scared for you. You've been planning this for such a long time... but now I have a dreadful feeling."

"I can't. The only way to prove your innocence and get rid of that demon is getting to the end of this as soon as possible. Besides, now he knows you are alive he won't leave us alone. And the Jellicles will do the same as ever - nothing - so I'll have to deal with it by myself."

"They just want to live in peace."

"So do we, but what Macavity has done to us is too painful to forget. But there's something else. You're worried... but not only about me, right?"

"Right. I hadn't seen my sister and my former friends since before you were born. You only have painful memories, but for me there are also many good things that can't be forgotten. And seeing your father again was… "

"Don't call him my father!" said Pandora, suddenly annoyed. "He doesn't deserve that name." Then she realized she was shouting. "I'm sorry, mom, I didn't want to talk to you like that... but I can't help feeling he has his part of guilt, too, and he'll have to answer for it."

"You are too young to forgive."

"We can't rely on toms. They pretend to love a queen, they use her, and then one day when they grow tired of her they let anybody persuade them that she's no good and then abandon her."

"You'll change your mind some day. When you meet a tom who loves you", said Demeter in her sad soft voice.

"If a tom happens to fall for me, I can't help that, but I won't allow myself to return the favour. Love makes people weak, and I can't tolerate weakness while I have a task to do." She turned to her mother again. "You should be leaving now, mom, it's late. I'll let you know as soon as I find a safer hiding place."

Demeter hugged her daughter and headed for the broken window. "Take care, my little one", she said before going away.

--------------------------

Pandora stood in the middle of the attic. It was the first time in her life that she was completely on her own, and she felt somewhat relieved. "Now I only have to take care of myself for a while", she thought. "I deserve a free night, without planning, plotting and training."

She climbed to the window sill, enjoying the sight of the empty street in the moonlight. Then she noticed a movement down in the alley. Grey, like a shadow cast by nobody, an adolescent tom walked carefully, followed by a calico queen of a deep copper colour. Their were talking in low voice, but in the silent night they could be heard in all the area. "Dammit! They're going to attract the attention of every Macavity spies in a mile around", muttered Pandora.

She crept out to the roof and jumped, landing just in front of them. The copper queen stifled a cry. "Shhh! You have already woken up half the rats in the neighbourhood. Don't do the same to the other half", whispered the golden tabby. "So, what brings two Jellicles to this place in the middle of the night?"

"We were looking for you. My name is Syren, I'm your cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes, I'm the younger daughter of the Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina - your mother's sister." Syren held her paw in front of her in a friendly manner. Pandora looked a bit puzzled for a second, and then touched the other queen's paw. "What do you want with me?"

The grey tom stepped forward and spoke for the first time: "We just want to talk. To hear your story."

"And you are...?"

"Danfred. You won't have heard of me, I've been with the tribe only for a short time. Listen - we don't want any trouble with you. If you don't feel like talking to us, we'll go away."

"All right, I'll hear what you have to say. But we can't stay here in the street, there can be spies. Follow me," she said as she climbed up a pipe and entered the attic.

--------------------------

"... and that's how we escaped from Macavity and came to this part of the city", said Pandora. "We've been moving from one den to another to avoid his spies, and we finally found this place six months ago. I've been living here since then, with my mother, planning my revenge."

Syren was hiding her face in her paws while her cousin spoke. When she looked up again it was covered with tears. "It must have been terrible," she said as she walked towards the golden queen and hugged her. "How can we help you?"

"There's nothing you can do, Syren. Of course you can go home and tell the other Jellicles my story, but... "

"They won't believe us", ended Danfred. "But we can tell our friends, and keep our eyes open. If Macavity or one of his agents make any movement near the junkyard, we'll let you know. There is a junkpile near the northern border of the yard, one with a broken bed base on top. If you want to find us, we usually gather there by sunset."

"Thank you, my friends. I won't forget what you've done", she said, smiling. "Don't cry on the past, cousin. Be proud of yourself and have confidence, and you'll grow stronger."

Syren wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back. "Goodbye, Pan. I hope we'll meet again soon." With these words she and Danfred went out of the attic and jumped down to the street. Pandora watched carefully their departure, and then climbed to the roof. Too much talk for a single night, she felt she needed a little exercise.

The roof was flat and surrounded by a wide cornice. It was the perfect place for training. The golden tabby made a couple of cartwheels and somersaults to warm-up, and then she started to punch and claw a couple of old plastic chairs. It wasn't like fighting a real enemy, but ir kept her fit and flexible. And fast. Velocity was a good advantage for a queen whose adversaries used to be much bigger than she.

After a while she felt better, and the chairs were in a pitiful state. She made her way back to her den, moving silently in the darkness, and headed for the old patchwork pillow where she used to sleep. But, before she could reach the place, she froze suddenly... when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

Thump. She fell down on her enemy without thinking. "Stupid, idiot, kittenish queen", she thought. "What is the point of being fast when you can't be careful enough to watch your own den?" The tom under her wasn't moving; she separated a little to see his face... and stood up like a shot.

"You? There must be a sign outside saying 'Jellicles welcome'", she grinned.

"I've just met Syren and Danfred on my way. They told me where you lived."

"How did you get in without my noticing?"

"Well, I'm a thief..."

--------------------------

_Sound of drumroll... _

Do you think it will be safe leaving those two alone until chapter 5? I hope they don't kill each other while I finish the next chapter (it'll be up soon, I swear).


	5. Un qui aime et un qui se laisse amer

Author's note: Back into the action! This time with a 'romantic' scene. The translation of the title would be "one who loves and one who lets herself be loved." Nuff said.

Warning: Feline sex. I can say it louder but not clearer. Nothing too graphic, I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats and blah, blah... the usual stuff.

-----------------

CHAPTER 5 – UN QUI AIME ET UN QUI SE LAISSE AMER  
  
"Do you always sneak in other cats' dens without being invited?" Pandora asked the cat burglar (who was still sitting on the floor); he smiled without answering, and she unexpectedly burst into laughter and held out her paw to him.

"You're getting dusty. Stand up and talk like a civilized cat."

"Last time I came near you I received a real hiding", he laughed back.

"Yes, I'm a dangerous crazy queen and I claw my enemies' guts out after killing them. Hadn't you noticed?"

Mungojerrie finally held her paw and stood up. "I told you I would look for you." He looked around. "By the way, where is Demeter?"

"I sent her with some humans I know. She'll be safe there, and that will leave me some time to plan my next movement." The queen waved her hand inviting him to sit down, and he climbed to the back of the old sofa. She gazed at him with a hard look, her arms crossed. "I still don't know why you're here."

"There's something I need to tell you..."

Pandora looked at the ceiling and sighed. "More conversations in the dark? I bet I'll have a wonderful headache tomorrow morning. All right then, shoot."

"I was the one who told Munkustrap that your mother was allied with Macavity", he muttered, lowering his head.

"Oh come on, tell me something I don't know."

"What you may not know is that Macavity tricked me too. At that time I had just told him I wouldn't work for him any more. I was beginning to be scared about Rumpleteazer, and I didn't want her to become one of Macavity's minions like me. He used to keep all his agents high on catnip... we were easier to handle that way."

"Go on", she said while she sat down near him, on the arm of the sofa.

"When we met the Jellicle tribe I felt at home for the first time in my life. However, Teazer was still a kitten and was immediately accepted, but I was almost an adult tom and they distrusted me at first... After all, I was a burglar."

The queen gave him a concerned look. "And you were still an addict."

"Yes. And only Macavity knew it. He sent one of my former fellows now and then to provide me with all the stuff I needed... to keep me stupefied. I was in that state when I saw that queen with Macavity and thought she was Demeter. Tonight, on my way here, Danfred told me I was wrong... But that day I could have sworn for my life it was her", he said, apologizing to her with his eyes.

Pandora stood up and started pacing up and down the room, her paws curled into fists. "To sum up... my whole life ruined by a fucking stash of catnip. It would be funny if it wasn't my own story. Tell me, are you still...?"

"No", he interrupted her. "I've been clean for more than a year. After what happened with Deme I felt so guilty... Every cat in the junkyard seemed to think I had done the right thing and they began to treat me in a different way. I always thought Demeter deserved a second opportunity, but..."

"...nobody dared to give her the credit you had received", she ended.

"I suppose it's useless to say 'I'm sorry'."

"It's me who should say that, after the beating I gave you... but it was the only thing I could do with Macavity there. He really expected me to kill you in cold blood."

"I have received worse beatings in my life", he said giving her half a smile. "And you didn't kill me after all... Still, all I expect from you now is forgiveness."

"Ask my mother", she whispered. "I have nothing to forgive you for. Macavity is my only target."  
  
"You can't win", he said. "I've worked for him, remember? He is really dangerous, and has never been defeated by one single cat."

"He's just an assassin with a reputation and a lot of support from his agents."

"Not 'just' that. He's the most mischievous criminal in the world. He can play with you, with your mind, tore your soul into pieces, until you end up wishing your own death." He extended her paw towards the golden queen. "Come back to the junkyard. Come with me, Pandora. We'll persuade them to let you and Demeter stay, and..."

"Live in peace and harmony till the stars get cold?" she scorned.

"Forget about Macavity. Please... It can't be so difficult."  
  
"You weren't there when he found us and killed my brothers," she answered, her voice trembling with sadness. "I was only two weeks old..."

"You don't have to talk about it if it's too painful."

"No, I'm fine. But it has been hard to get over. I can still see him if I close my eyes... He invaded our den in the middle of the night; I remember my mother crying in terror, trying to escape with us. For a long time I've had nightmares about that moment, about his hideous laughter and his evil look... He was like mad when he saw that my mother had kittens... And he killed them in cold blood: 'Munkustrap's breed', that's what he called me the other day; and those were also the exact words he used that time." She paused for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to find the words. "He said... he said that once he had done away with us three my mother would return to him."

The tom made a hesitant movement towards her, as if he wanted to embrace her, but he seemed to change his mind and retreated. "How did you escape?"

"I'm not quite sure... That moment is a little blurred in my mind. Somehow he got distracted, and my mother managed to grab me and fly away... and that's what we've been doing for all my life, escaping and hiding." She lifted her head with a defying expression. "I'm running no more. There's no return from here."  
  
Mungojerrie gazed at her, admiring her courage. She held his gaze for a silent moment, her eyes burning with a fierce light.

"What are you staring at, tiger?"

"Er... nothing." He approached to her and held her paws in his. "And now you're determined to face him again... What if he kills you? What will be of Demeter?"  
  
"If Macavity kills me, you will equally tell the truth about my mother; with her innocence proved she can go back to the tribe. As for my death... Nobody would care very much."  
  
Mungojerrie came closer, standing a few inches away from her. "I would".  
  
"Why? I haven't been very kind to you since we met", she grinned.  
  
He didn't say a word, but pulled her closer to him. Their lips got in touch for a moment, but she leaned back a little. "Jerrie, this is..."  
  
"Crazy?" he purred in her ear.  
  
"And forbidden. And dangerous. Specially for you, tiger."

"I don't care... You've been in my mind this whole time. I've searched through all the city to find you, and I won't leave you... unless you want me to", he said holding her near him in a tight embrace.

"You'd better watch what you get into; I'm the hunter now, but I can end up being the prey... and you with me." She ran a paw on the back of his neck, her contact sending a shiver up his spine.

"Yes. With you. Always", he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

-----------------

Heat.

Her head began spinning, overwhelmed by the sensations as she closed her eyes. His breath next to her neck was a burning wave; when he touched her throat with his lips she shivered, her paws tangled in the fur of his head. The queen let go a sigh as he reached her mouth again and his kiss grew bolder and more demanding, tasting her, yanking her hard against him.

Motion.

Pinned between the calico tom and the wall, Pandora drove him down slowly to a pile of old blankets laid on a corner. Still attached to his lips, now her paws were running up and down his back; tilting her head to the side, she nuzzled his neck while her tail curled around his leg.

Games.

She was ticklish (but he had no way to know it). The touch of his paws on her waist made her giggle softly. Mungojerrie realized the reason and, with an evil smirk, started to badly tickle her. She managed to roll over him, her knees binding his hips, her paws firmly holding his. "Will I have to tie you up again, tiger?" she asked as she leaned down with deliberate slowness to nibble his lower lip. "I could get used to it, luv… but not tonight", he said, suddenly shifting to his left side and making her lose her balance. Now they had switched places, the queen immobilized under his weight, his left paw holding her arms over her head while his right one made its way down along her breast.

Perdition.

It had been his fault, believing her innocent expression and her pout as she asked him to free her paws. A wicked grin curled at the corner of her mouth as she inched her fingers down his waist, and he was immediately lost. Her touch sending chills along his body, the tom began purring wildly, his eyes darkened with craving as he went on kissing, biting, his mouth on hers, on her throat and breasts, down her stomach, and then down her inner thigh making her scream.

Addiction.

He felt he was hooked on her and all inside him was desire. The need for possessing her was as sudden as unbearable. Hearing the golden queen half-purring, half-moaning under him as he caressed her thigh, he felt he could die that way, in her arms. This was how he wanted to end his existence, in this forbidden body, with his forbidden love.

Madness.

The queen was almost scared by his reaction. Having excited him more than she intended, the aching hunger in her lover's eyes was so intense that she couldn't control his passion any more. Her paws grasped the blanket senselessly; she heard the deep growl from the male chest and felt a wave of burning fever when he entered her, sliding into her body and mind and finding a wild, unbridled rhythm.

They were tangled together, beyond words, beyond the world that made them miserable. Nestled in each other's embrace, an eternity passed as they softly sank into darkness.

-----------------

The rumbling sound of a car came from the street. Pandora opened her eyes lazily, looking for Mungojerrie. She couldn't help smiling when she saw him... he had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, like a kitten.  
  
"Wake up, sexy thing. It's morning already... you must go back home or they're going to miss you."  
  
He sat up and kissed the base of her throat, then gently rubbed his nose against it. "Does that mean you're not coming with me, luv?"  
  
"Not until my enemy is dead and my mother is free from all charges. Besides, all the Jellicles must think I'm insane or something like that, considering how I behave last time."  
  
"Syren and Danfred will speak on your behalf. And I will, too."  
  
"Yes, they will, but Danfred is a newly arrived to the tribe, and my cousin is still treated like a kitten. Nobody will pay attention to their reasons. And what will they say if they actually learn... about us?" she said with a devious smile as he traced a line of tiny kisses along her jawline.  
  
The calico tom became rigid. "Everlasting Cat, Munkustrap's going to kill me!"  
  
Her eyes flashed suddenly with a harsh expression: "Don't tell him. Tell anybody you want but him."  
  
"But, luv..."  
  
The golden tabby queen pulled him apart and scowled. "No. I am not accountable to my f... to Munkustrap, and I don't want him to know where I am."  
  
"You're being stubborn." He held her close to him again and nuzzled her temple. "He's your father after all, and he's eager to find you."  
  
She pulled back again to look him in the eye: "Do you trust me, Jerrie?"  
  
"I would place my life in your hands... In fact, I reckon I already have", he said tenderly. "But what does it have to do with...?"  
  
"Everything. Can't you see what's all about? Had he trusted my mother instead of believing the word of a silly adolescent catnipped tom - I mean _you_, tiger, and it's the bare truth - nothing of all this would have happened."  
  
"You forgot to add 'burglar' to the list", he smirked, but his voice sounded gloomy.  
  
She buried her face against his chest. "I'm not blaming you. You were just Macavity's pawn in this game. And the game's not over yet. Now, I'll tell you what to do: go back to the junkyard, tell the Jellicles you've found out that my mother was innocent, but you couldn't find our den."

"And what will you do?" he asked, leaning down to nibble her collarbone.

"I need time to think... my first attempt has failed, and I must act quickly, but first I need a plan. And I can't think clearly with you here to distract me." Her words were serious, but she was smiling at his attentions.

"As if it weren't such a pleasure to distract you," the calico tom muttered before giving her a playful kiss.

"Mmm, you're being nasty. Now, go!"

Mungojerrie stood up and made his way to the window. "Will I see you tomorrow, luv?"

"Try and find me... if I'm in the mood."

---------------

And the moral of the chapter is... say no to catnip (or human equivalents), or you'll be hooked, tricked, beaten, and... ahem, whatever else.

Was it too indecent for you to review? I hope not...


	6. Action and Reactions

Author's note: This very long chapter is especially dedicated to all the over-protective fathers in the world.

Lots and lots of thanks to all my faithful reviewers, especially Scrawler, Cettie-8 and Roman (your work rocks, woman!).

Warning: Rated for language and for violence against a cat burglar (who is going to sue me after I finish this fic for all the battering he is receiving...)

Nobody else sue me, please: I don't own Cats, except Pandora / her cousins / her friends / and Merrick, of course.

RAY OF GOLD 6 - ACTION AND REACTIONS

The sun was almost blinding in the first hours of the morning. Mungojerrie made his way into the junkyard, wading between the piles of rubbish to his den. Before entering he noticed a calico queen sunbathing on top of a junkpile.

"Teazer?"

The queen opened her eyes and squealed in surprise. "Mungo! Where were you? I've been a little worried for you, wandering around the city at night and all that. I thought you wouldn't be here when my kittens come", she pouted.

The calico tom came near Rumpleteazer and hugged her. "How would I do such a thing? I'm dying for seeing my nephews... When will it be, Teazer?"

"In any moment, I hope! Alonzo keeps telling me I'm more beautiful than ever, but sometimes I feel sooo tired, and so fat, and..." She lowered her gaze to her womb. "Hurry up, kits. Mom's waiting!" Then she looked at her brother again. "Did you find her, Mungo? Your queen?"

"My queen. It sounds strange. You know, she is not the kind of queen that can be owned... by anybody."

"A free spirit? With a devilish temper, right? Maybe she's just what you need... Do you notice your eyes sparkle every time she's mentioned?" She giggled as Mungojerrie blushed slightly. "Just kidding, Mungo. But you didn't answer my question. Will I have a new sister soon or what? What are you hiding from me, you bad tom?"

"Sorry Teazer, I can't tell you anything... I need to talk to Munkustrap first. It's important."

"I saw him standing guard on the tyre a while ago. But when you finish with him I want you to come here and tell me everything! And I don't take no", she scolded him.

The calico tom smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "I promise. Everybody will know in due time."

Munkustrap was keeping watch, sitting on the tyre with a thoughtful look. Next to him were Tugger and Mistoffelees, sleeping in the sun. The silver tabby startled at the sight of Mungojerrie.

"Mungojerrie! Did you find them?"

"No", he lied. "But I've found out something else you must know... everybody must."

"Wake up, Misto, this will indeed be more interesting than napping in the sun all day", said Tugger sitting up and elbowing the black tom beside him. "Well, Mungo, now you've woken us up we're all ears."

-------------------

Some minutes later, the calico tom finished his (rather incomplete) tale of the events of the night before. Munkustrap rested his head between his paws, blood pulsing painfully in his ears. "Innocent", he whispered. "All the time. And I threw her out, and it almost killed her... And my sons, it's like I've killed them with my own paws."

Tugger laid a paw in his shoulder. "Stop torturing yourself, my friend. That's the past, and it can't be changed. Think of the present: you still have a daughter - wherever she is - who probably hates you, but it seems to be just a normal generational gap; and maybe Demeter will forgive you... in a thousand years or so."

"Tugger! You're ruining me even more!"

"Just tried to lighten the atmosphere... sorry, Munkus. I'm not very good giving advice."

Mistoffelees sat down beside the jellicle protector, trying to choose the right words to comfort him. "Young people are often impulsive, and your daughter seems to be a lot like you in that matter. But if you talk to her calmly I'm sure she'll listen to your explanation."

"Like I listened to Demeter's? Heaviside, I didn't even let her speak, I was so jealous, so mad at her..." He leaned on the tyre, with his forehead resting on his arm. "I wish I could go back in time to that moment and change all the things I said." Then he turned to Mungojerrie, who stood in front of him in silence. "You know the poorer areas of the city better than any other Jellicle. I need to find them as soon as possible, and I need your help for that."

"Munkustrap, I don't know if I'm the right..."

"Nonsense. Go to your den and sleep a little, tonight you'll lead a patrol to search for them", he stated.

Suddenly Mistoffelees began looking around him in all directions.

"What's the matter, Misto? Anything wrong?" asked Tugger.

"Shhhh... I think I'm sensing a presence... Yes, right there", he pointed. The maine coon rushed to that place and reappeared holding the arm of a white persian queen. "Look who's here... It's been a long time since Macavity's right paw paid us a visit."

"Let go of me, you brainless beast!" she hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, Griddlebone, what a language for a lady! Spying for Macavity again? I don't think you're here just for a courtesy call."

The white queen regained her composure and looked scornfully at the maned tom. "Thinking was never your strong point, Tugger..."

"Bitch", he muttered as he led her before the silver tabby.

Munkustrap stared at her, suspiciously. "What's your business with the Jellicles, Griddlebone? Is Macavity too coward to come here in person?"

"I'm not here as his messenger... at least not today. I came here to offer my help." She lowered her voice tone to the level of a whisper. "What would you say if I told you where's your daughter, Munkustrap?"

"Why should you want to help me?"

"Mutual interest, Munk. I don't care about that crazy child of yours... but I want Demeter out of Macavity's way, and the only way to do that is making her come back here. You know, Mac and I have been more than friends for a long time... and now your former mate has reappeared she is an obstacle for me."

"Don't believe a word, Munkus!" interrupted Tugger. "It must be another trick."

"I came here to talk to Munkustrap, not to deal with subordinates. You have nothing to lose... all I ask in return is that you keep Demeter out of Macavity's reach. And, of course, put that idea of revenge out of Pandora's mind."

"All right, Griddlebone. Speak."

"Yesterday night I went for a walk, and happened to end at the street behind the eastward fence of the park..." She made a dramatic pause, enjoying the anxious look in the Jellicle protector's eyes. "There is an abandoned human factory in front of a row of houses. She lives in the attic of the second one."

Tugger was still suspicious. "How did you find out if you weren't spying, Griddlebone?"

"I'm glad you ask... that was a funny thing", she smiled. "I heard... some noise coming from the attic, and I was curious about what kind of cat would choose a den in such a place. So I waited until... somebody came out and left, while a golden tabby queen leaned out of the window: Pandora, the missing Jellicle", she ended triumphantly.

At this point Mungojerrie was beginning to get really nervous. A quick glance to Griddlebone confirmed his fears... she looked at him as if he were a mouse in a trap.

"Well, now you have the information, my business here has ended." The queen turned around and started to walk away, as if she was to leave. The cat burglar was about to let go a sigh of release, but after a few paces Griddlebone turned her head to the group of toms:

"Oh, and, by the way... You moan too loud when you are mating, Mungojerrie. Very enthusiastic, but not very safe. Somebody could hear you and ruin your reputation." The calico tom blushed; he opened his mouth but he couldn't say a word.  
  
Munkustrap stared at the white queen, his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about, Griddlebone?"  
  
"Just ask your daughter's pet where did he sleep last night... and in what company", she mocked. "What does she call him...? Let me think... 'Tiger', isn't it, Jerrie?"  
  
The silver tabby looked at Mungojerrie... If glances could kill, the calico tom would have immediately been incinerated.

"You bitch," hissed Tugger. "Swearing your good intentions and then... You have told Macavity where she is, haven't you?"  
  
Griddlebone giggled. "Of course I have! But my task for today was only to come here and 'warn' you... Surely Macavity is paying a little visit to your lover's den right in this moment, Mungo. And she may be tired after last night... it won't be very difficult for him to get rid of that queen this time. If you hurry up, her body will be still warm when you get there", she said with a venomous look in her greenish eyes before running away.

The white queen's laugh was still echoing around when Mungojerrie found himself roughly hurled against the tyre, with Munkustrap's paws strangling him, a deadly look in his eyes as he painfully gripped the calico tom's neck. Mistoffelees and Tugger tried to pull him away, but it was like attempting to move a solid wall.

"What... have... you... done?", the silver tabby uttered between his teeth, tightening the grip, not paying attention to Mungojerrie's efforts in breathing.

"He can't speak with you choking him, Munkus!", Tugger yelled as he tried with all his strength to separate them. "Everybody deserves a chance to explain himself", added the black magician. "That's what we were talking about a while ago."

Still boiling with anger, Munkustrap allowed the maine coon to hold him back and released the smaller tom, who leaned on the tyre, coughing. "Munk... I... just... "

"Shut up, you filthy... pervert, corrupter of minors!" He grabbed the calico tom again and aimed a hard punch to his face that launched him to the ground before being held again by the Tugger.

"Munkustrap, calm down, you're killing him!" Mistoffelees stood in front of the furious tabby and helped Mungojerrie to get up. The calico tom wiped off a thread of blood from the corner of his mouth, trying to breath.

"We have to run to her den... she's in danger", he coughed.

"She's in danger because of you, bastard!", the silver tom roared. "Don't you ever dare to touch my daughter again or I'll..."

"You won't do anything, _Daddy beloved_", said a cold voice coming from behind a junkpile. A very angry golden queen stepped forward and stood between Munkustrap and the cat burglar. "And they say I have a bad temper... I wonder where it comes from."

Mungojerrie, relieved, repressed the impulse to embrace her. "Thanks the Everlasting Cat... you're not in your den", he whispered in a hoarse voice, still short of breath.

"I knew that persian bitch was spying me. When Macavity goes to my old place he will find nothing but broken furniture." Ignoring Munkustrap in an obvious way, she approached the orange and black tom and slightly brushed the rim of his mouth with one finger. "You seem to be doomed to live with a split lip... It looks sexy on you though. Are you okay, honey?"

Mungojerrie nodded in silence; Pandora placed a casual kiss on his lips before facing the silver tabby again. "Well, _Daddy beloved_, now you've finished using him as a punching bag, let's clear up a couple of things. In private", she said looking at the other toms around her. Misto and Tugger led Mungojerrie to his den and came in with him after giving a worried look to the tabby queen and her father. "Good luck, Munkie... you'll need it", mumbled Tugger before disappearing into the den.

The young queen looked at Munkustrap, breathing heavily from anger. "What are you going to do now, throw him out of here too? You're going to be a very lonely leader if you expel everybody who does something you don't like."

"He's no good for you, Pandora. He's a burglar, and a liar, and..."

"And a lot of things more that's no point talking about now", she interrupted. "But I'm the only one who decides what's good for me, and I chose to be with him; end of the discussion."

"I think I understand... Are you in love with him?"

At the mention of the word 'love' she made a face. "What happens between us is none of your business. It's a little late to play the role of a caring father, don't you think?"

"I didn't even know of your existence until a few days ago. I know I've done wrong, but won't you give me a chance?" He looked sad and worried, not knowing how to talk to this complete stranger of a daughter who seemed so full of loathing. "I want to fix up what I did, but first I need to talk to your mother."

"I won't take the risk to bring her here, the surroundings of your junkyard are full of spies. You'll have to make and effort to find her for yourself... if she still wants to see you. I have other things in mind right now."

"If you two were back here in the junkyard, I'd be able to protect you from Macavity."

"We don't need your protection!" she spouted. "It's _me_ who has challenged Macavity, and it's me who will get rid of him. Your issues with my mother are only yours to discuss."

"But..."

"But nothing. Just stay out of my way until my revenge is completed, and leave Jerrie alone until then, ok?" she said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"All right," sighed Munkustrap. "But won't you deliver a message on my behalf to your mother?"

"What message?"

"Tell her I love her."

"The message will be delivered", she said with a crooked smile. "But I don't know what kind of answer you are expecting." With that words she climbed a junkpile and went through the fence. Munkustrap sat down on the tyre again, his face hidden between his paws, and remained there motionless.

-------------------

Mungojerrie's home was made of a big hamper and some cardboard boxes. It had been a bit of a mess when he shared it with Rumpleteazer, and now he was on his own it had turned into a complete disaster. Mistoffelees had to remove several pieces of (probably stolen) stuff from the basket that served the calico tom as a bed before helping him to sit down.

Meanwhile, Tugger was pacing up and down the place, giving hard looks at the cat burglar. "You... you're the most irresponsible cat I've ever seen!" he exploded at last.

"I never thought I'd hear that words coming from _your_ mouth, Tugger."

"I've done many regrettable things in my life... but this time you've broken a fucking record."

"Tugger, just let me explain..."

"With what part of your body were you thinking instead of your brain? She's a stray, she's Munkustrap daughter, and she's almost a kitten! A mentally unbalanced kitten, but I don't think Munkus can see the difference. To him she is his little child... And he will claw your heart out if you go on with this. Mungo... You're hooked, just like when you were hooked on catnip some time ago."

"You knew it?"

"Yes. And I didn't tell anybody because I knew you were getting over it. But now you're doing it again, only this time it's not catnip... but that queen. And she's taking advantage of your state to play with you. I know what I'm saying, I used to do that kind of things when I was younger."

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't know her."

"Certainly not in a biblical sense like you do. Do you really think it was worth getting into all this trouble just for a nice time in her arms... or between her legs?"

"Shut up Tugger! I love her. I've loved her since..."  
  
"Since she hit you for the first time? Or since she started getting bitchy and turned you into her purring slave? Haven't you heard Griddlebone? You're her pet! Just stop babbling for a moment and look at yourself! Love can be very dangerous for your health... you're the living proof."

"Well, she stopped Munkustrap from killing me a moment ago, didn't she?"

Tugger sighed. "Yes, 'mister sexy split lip', she did... with the only purpose of annoying her father."

"Don't be so harsh, Tugger", said Mistoffelees. "She wouldn't confront Munkustrap without a reason. I think she may really feel something for Mungojerrie."

"What do you know about queens, Misto? I mean, you've been with only one queen in your whole life, my friend... No offence meant", he said to a frowning Mistoffelees.

"None taken", answered the magician. "But I still don't agree with you. Well, you have a daughter too, and I have Baline and Belanor. They're almost the same age as Pandora... and you know queens of her age don't play with toms that way."

"Well-mannered Jellicle queens don't, but Demeter's child is plainly a savage. Thanks Heaviside, Syren and your twins have nothing to do with that berserk... I don't even want to think about the influence she would have on the rest of the young people in this junkyard," said Tugger without noticing the ironic look in Mungojerrie's face.

As if they had heard their father's words, Syren and Rothiger entered the den, followed closely by the twins. "Dad! We've heard Pan is in the junkyard! Have you seen her? Is she all right?" said the young copper queen. Then she noticed Mungojerrie: "Hey, Mungo! Was she at home yesterday when you got there?"

The Tugger's jaw dropped to the ground. "You... you knew... 'Pan'? Have you had any contact with her?"

"Yes, she's our friend", interrupted Baline (now it was Misto's turn to look at her daughter in astonishment). "Well, I haven't talked to her personally, but Syren and Danfred did."

"We had a chat with her last night. She told us about her life and..."

"Rothiger, tell me you didn't allow your sister to go out of the junkyard at night to see that nutcase!" growled the Tugger.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure, but after what I've heard from my sister and Danfred I don't think there's nothing bad in our cousin", said the red-maned young tom. "Apart from a few paranoid genes, but that's not her fault."

"Besides, what's that 'allowing' thing?" said Syren, offended, stepping between Roth and their father. "I'm one year and two months old; I'm a grown-up queen, and nobody - nor you, nor my brother - can tell me to whom I can talk."

"And remember we owe her Merrick's life", added Belanor in her soft voice.

Mistoffelees, as usual, tried to calm things down. "In that case, my dear, you should have told us _before_ sneaking out the junkyard and putting yourselves in danger."

"Oh don't be dysfunctional, Dad", stated Baline in an indolent tone. "We appreciate her, there's nothing dangerous in that. And, seriously, at this stage I think we're older enough to choose our own friends", she said before rushing out of the den, closely followed by the others.

The Magical Mister Mistoffelees remained speechless for a good half a minute. "Dysfunctional? My sweet respectful elder daughter has just called me dysfunctional... I'm beginning to believe in that theory of the bad influence."

"Not only that, my friend", added the Tugger. "In less then twenty four hours, all the youngsters in this junkyard have turned into a bunch of rebels... thanks to your sweetie, Mungo. Come with me, Mistoffelees. We'll have to fix things up quickly if we want our children to be in speaking terms with us. Just wait until Bomba finds out... I bet she'll manage to blame _me _for not having the confidence of my own kids."

-------------------

Griddlebone entered Macavity's hideout with a satisfied smile and her typical hip-swaying walk. The tall ginger cat was sitting on his favourite armchair, facing the wall. He didn't look back when she entered, but the queen was sure he knew she was there - he_ always_ knew, like he had eyes on his back.

"Were you distracted by something in particular or just average careless, my dear?" His voice was smooth, almost silky, the kind of tone that could made her shiver in pleasure... or in fear. Only his right paw was in sight from her position; he was playing with something small and black that moved along his fingers.

"What... what do you mean? What's that?"

"Your sight is not what it was, Griddlebone. This, my dear, is a spider. The only living thing that abode in the attic in which you swore that damned Jellicle queen was." The tom stood in all his height and dropped the insect to the ground before cornering his agent against the wall.

"But... she was there last night! I saw her!"

"And she saw you too and fled before my arrival. And now I'll have to repeat the question one more time", he said as he approached her, looking dangerously angry. "I gave you a very simple task this time. Watch, tell, be invisible. Why have you failed, Griddlebone?" One of his claws traced a line down her neck, not enough to harm the white queen, but enough to terrorize her.

"I...", Griddlebone was thinking as fast as she could to get out of the uncomfortable situation. "I have an idea! Mungojerrie! Let's follow him, I'm sure he'll meet her soon at her new hideout."

"So, wasn't it a one night thing what happened between those two?", he said, narrowing his eyes.

She tried her best to smile and to sound unconcerned. "Well, you know our former friend is prone to addictions. And from what I heard yesterday - and what I saw today at the junkyard - I can tell he won't let go that queen easily.

"It was about time you had a good idea, Griddlebone", said Macavity, releasing her and pacing back to the armchair. "I'll send somebody else to follow the burglar and see what we can find out. No, not you, my dear... it seems you've been over-used these days and you need a rest. You'd better take a couple of days out." He dismissed the persian queen with a movement of his paw, muttering: "Why oh why I'm surrounded of useless idiots." He didn't look at her, so he couldn't see the sad and hurt look in Griddlebone's eyes as she walked away.

-------------------

Ohmygod, this was long as life! (That's why it took me so long... but the next one will be posted soon). All kinds of reviews are welcome... Even one-word reviews... and flames... and epic poems... everything's allowed!


	7. Are we something?

Here we go again! Sorry for the delay, I'm a very slow writer (chained to the Spanish-English dictionary, remember?), but I tend to make long chapters, so... one thing excuses the other (I hope).

My most effusive thanks to all the reviewers! You're wonderful, people.

Disclaimer: ALW and RUG own all the marbles. I just play with them.

Warning: Sex - yes, _again_; those two go at it like bunnies every time I lose sight of them /sigh/. Also rated for the dirty mouth of some characters.

**RAY OF GOLD 8 – ARE WE SOMETHING?**  
  
Demeter was sitting on the porch of a human house when she heard a whistle. She looked up to see a familiar shape on the roof that was making signs to her.

"Thank Heaviside! Are you all right, my little one?"

"Yes, mom. But you'd better climb up here so nobody can see us."

The golden calico queen jumped up to the railing and then to the roof. "What have you been doing these days, dear?"

"I've found a new place for us. It's a garage, with even an abandoned car inside. I've still to check the surroundings, but I think we'll be able to move there in a few days. And I have paid a little visit to the Jellicle junkyard yesterday morning."

"I thought you didn't want to see the junkyard again."

"I had a deal with Griddlebone. She's been following me... and I following her, until I became tired of playing cat and mouse. But that's already solved. The good news is that now I can concentrate all my efforts on Macavity."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've been thinking. Last time I exposed myself too much. But now, he won't expect me to attack him in his own hideout. A quick and clean strike is my best bet. I don't want to make another scene like the one in the junkyard, there were too many cats around and somebody could have been injured."

"Well, if my memory's not failing, somebody _was_ injured", said Demeter in a serious tone.

"Yeah, whatever. What I mean is just me, Macavity and a quiet place to fight. I have a few details to set up and then I'll go for him."

"Please be careful... You shouldn't go into his hideout alone. Maybe you should..."

"No way, mom. I'm not asking your former mate to help me with this. You've described me the place many times, I know it as if it was my own den. This time I won't fail. By next week it all will be over and I'll come back for you."

"I'll see you next week then, dear", Demeter sighed, still unsure.

"There's something else I have to tell you." The golden tabby queen uttered the words in a hesitant voice. "Mom, I don't know how you're going to take this. But you've always been very understanding, and I hope..."

Demeter raised her head. "If you have a secret you want to keep, you're not under an obligation to tell me. But you know I'll always support you, my little one. You can tell me anything."

"I know, but..." Pandora gave a sigh before staring fixedly at her mother. "Mom, I have a... a friend. A tom. From the Jellicle junkyard."

"A friend, you mean a...? Oh, dear! I'm so glad for you", said Demeter hugging her daughter. "I guess it's very recent, or you'd have told me before we parted the other day."

"Well, yes, we've only been together for three days in fact."

"And which one of the junkyard young toms is your friend?" asked Demeter, smiling. "Victoria's son?"

"No."

"It's that new tom I've heard from? What was his name... Danfred?"

"Mmm, no, he's not the one either."

Demeter raised a brow, suspicious. "Pandora, please don't tell me it's your cousin. Tugger's son is the last one I'd have supposed you to..."

"Mom, it's Mungojerrie", Pandora stated abruptly.

Demeter just blinked.

"Mom?"

/chirp chirp/

"Mom, please say something. Yell, scream, get mad at me if you want to, but don't look at me like that."

"I'm not mad at you, little one. I'm just worried. Does your father know about this?"

Pandora frowned. "He tried to strangle Jerrie when he found out."

"That's not his normal way to act", said Demeter looking at the ceiling in disbelief. "I suppose it's been too much for him."

The tabby queen's eyes flashed. "Are you _excusing_ him for trying to kill my... to kill Jerrie?"

"I'm only saying that's not normal. And I doubt he really intended to harm him." She gave Pandora a concerned look. "Dear, I've always respected your decisions, but are you sure you can trust that tom?"

"Oh, don't worry about him; he'll do as I say."

"What?"

"Come on, mom. There are many ways to keep somebody under control", said Pandora, blushing a little.

"Did you and him...?"

"Yes."

Demeter blinked again, suddenly realizing what she meant. "I don't think bringing somebody to a state of, er... physical dependence on you is a good idea. That's manipulation, dear."

"He came to me. It's not manipulation if both sides are getting something they want."

"Are you two in love?"

"Everybody asks the same question these days", sighed the tabby queen. "I like him, and he... well, he keeps calling me 'love' all the time, but it's just a way of speaking."

"You're old enough to decide what kind of relationship you want to have, my little one. But I know you, and being that indifferent is not yourself. As for Mungojerrie, if I know him right he may be more interested than you think."

"You never did it, did you? Use your... influence, on toms?"

"I never wanted to use that kind of influence. There's no need to do that with the one you love."

"Oh, back into the love topic again! That reminds me Munkustrap asked me to... to tell you he loves you, whatever he understands for that. He wanted me to lead you back to the junkyard."

"You know I'd never return without my daughter."

"And if I went to live there I'd be putting your tribe in danger. Anyway, I told him to look for you if he _really_ wanted to fix up things. So don't be surprised if he appears in any moment to beg you for... I mean to talk."

"To hold the conversation we couldn't have a year and a half ago. He must have been as lonely as me all this time."

"Not as lonely as you think", said Pandora cautiously. "He mated a queen named Cassandra a few months after you left. They split up shortly afterwards."

Demeter sat down again, trying to accept all the shocking news. "I should have imagined that... Well, it's no use removing the past. I'll deal with it when we have the chance to talk." With these words she began to climb down from the roof.

Pandora stayed there for a while, observing how her mother regained her place at the porch. "That night, while I was with him, time simply seemed to stop", she said in a sad voice, more to herself than to anyone else.

Demeter didn't turn her head. She hadn't heard her.

* * *

Pandora crawled soundlessly under the fence of the junkyard, keeping an eye on the tom who was standing guard - Pouncival. _'Mental note: tell Munkustrap that somebody needs a little more training in vigilance'_, she thought as she hid behind the oven before running across the clearing. The queen headed for the entrance of a small den, somewhat retired from the rest of the Jellicle homes, and carefully lifted the curtain that served as a door.

"Anybody home?" she whispered.

"What are you doing here?" A very surprised calico tom came near her. At first he extended his paw towards the queen, then changed his mind and leaned to her as if he wanted to embrace her, and finally placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad to see you too", she smirked.

"I... didn't expect your visit."

"Just came to see a friend, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I think I'm beginning to like this junkyard". She brushed the bruise in his neck with the tips of her fingers. "Still hurts?"

"I've been through worse things."

"I hope Munkustrap hasn't been pestering you too much."

"One or two murderous looks, nothing else. I'm trying to stay out of his sight for a few days. Just in case." He looked around him, suddenly realizing his den was in a terribly disarrayed condition. "Take a seat... if you can find one."

She sat down on an empty paint can after dusting it off a little. "Nice place. Who does the cleaning?"

"Like... Nobody?"

"I figured it."

"You can say it. It looks like a pigsty."

"Well, at least you have a den of your own." Pandora looked around her, and suddenly looked at Mungojerrie again: "Tiger, I don't want to mess with your life, but... shouldn't you have a door?", she said , gazing suspiciously at the tattered curtain that hanged loosely from the ceiling. "I mean, a real door that you could lock. Anybody could enter here when you're asleep and attack you."

"The junkyard has a fence to prevent that. And all the dens around here are this way. I mean, if any Jellicle wants to visit, why lock the entrance?"

"Because it's not safe! It could be an enemy instead of a neighbour."

"Maybe you're too concerned with security. Just a little bit", he added when he saw her frowning.

"Some would call it persecution mania", she said, resting her chin on her paw with a look of annoyance.

"I haven't called it that. I just..."

"You think I see enemies everywhere. And maybe you're right, but... Try living with a mother who wakes up in the middle of the night screaming her head off one day after another. It's a hard test for anyone's nerves", she said sharply.

"It must be... Is Demeter still like that?"

"Oh, no, she's been a lot calmer lately. As for me, yes, you're completely right: I'm jumpy, suspicious, and always on the defensive. But being like that is what keeps me alive, whether you like it or not." She had that fiery look again, the one saying 'the world is against me and I don't care a damn'. Mungojerrie stood behind her and tried to calm her down by stroking her shoulders comfortingly. Her muscles were stretched as springs; when he touched her she jumped a little.

"You're too tense."

"I'm not tense, I'm just on the alert", she spat, still frowning.

"On the alert? The first thing you did when you arrived here a moment ago was checking all the usable exits in my den. Did you think I hadn't noticed? You'll end up having a heart attack... Just try to relax a little now and then."

"How do _you_ do it? You seem perfectly relaxed and unconcerned all the time."

"I'm supposed to be unconcerned... I'm the clown of the tribe, remember?" he said, somewhat bitterly. "They only expect me to play jokes, to do some acrobatics at the Ball and to stay out of the serious business."

"Well, that's what you are. I mean, you're supposed to like it", she said leaning her head back to peer at him. "Don't you?"

"Time goes by, and I can't be a clown all my life. Besides, without Teazer it's not so funny."

"The notorious Mungojerrie renouncing to himself? That's new", she giggled.

"Now you're a bit too relaxed. And laughing at me and my shameful secrets."

"What are you going to do at the next Ball instead of the cartwheels? Sing a nursery rhyme to your nephews? _Three little kittens, they lost their mittens..."_ Pandora singsonged teasingly.

He tried to look offended between laughters. "Somebody needs a lesson on how not to annoy a cat in his own den."

_"...and they began to cry..."_ She stood up and walked around the room, making fun of him.

"I'm reaching my limit..."

_"Oh mother dear, we sadly fear...!"_

"And as I casually happen to know your weak point..."

"No!" the queen stopped singing and hurried to the exit, but he blocked her way out.

"Too late, luv", he said as he began to tickle her mercilessly. "I'll give you a reason for laughing so hard."

"I knew you were still a joker in disguise!"

"Did you really believe all that rambling about becoming serious? You didn't seem so naïve, luv."

"I hate you! Very very deeply."

The tom stopped for a moment, panting, and looked closely at her. "You're not talking literally, I hope", he whispered.

"Try me."

"As you wish", he grinned, resuming the tickling game.

"Enough with that, tiger!" she laughed. "Don't tickle me again, or else..."

"Or else...?" unexpectedly, he held her waist from behind and softly nibbled at the place where her neck became her shoulder.

The golden queen stopped struggling. "Well, maybe I don't hate you... that much."

Playful at first, his kiss began to deepen and grow in intensity. Sighing, she tilted her head to allow him better access, which he took willingly, biting gently at her neck, caressing the sides of her arms with a feather lightness that made her flesh tingle.

"Stay with me, luv. I need you... please, luv...", he whispered between kisses.

She gasped, whimpering against him. That was it! Having him begging for her attention made her feel so... powerful. "Oh, Heaviside..."

The tom swept her into his arms, delving into her mouth with increasing passion. He pulled her down to his basket, and the queen felt him hardening under her touch as she ventured down his body.

"Hmm, first time I was in this junkyard you weren't so enthusiastic", she giggled, her eyes filled with wicked laughter.

"The first time you were here I couldn't use my paws...", he said while giving her a very imaginative proof of how he could use them.

"Believe me, if I knew what I was missing I'd have released you before", she whispered.

She had cut his ties on that occasion, but now he was her prisoner again... her very willing prisoner.

* * *

Still panting from the previous intercourse, the queen lay with her back against her lover's chest, his arm tightly draped over her waist. He was nuzzling her neck, but she didn't move, seeming distracted or half-asleep.

"Are you all right, luv?"

"Just a little breathless", she said stroking the fur of his arm absent-mindedly. "Don't hold me so tight, tiger... I'm not going anywhere."

"Pandora, luv, may I ask you...?" the tom hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Do we actually have something? Between us? I mean... _are_ we something?" he said, giving her a worried look.  
  
She rolled over to look at him with sleepy eyes, and after a moment of thought she spoke: "Once is nothing. Twice is just a casual thing. Three times, _that_ would be something."

"Where the heck did you get that from?"

"I heard it somewhere... but it makes sense to me."

"Is this just casual, then?"

"Yes.... by now."

Mungojerrie smiled mischievously and lifted her chin in his paw. "And how could we put a remedy to that?"

She held the tom's wrist with a swift movement, retaining his paw to bite slightly at his thumb. "I'm sure you can think of something, tiger."

"You can bet on it, luv..."

* * *

A rather small black and brown tom stood in the middle of the dark warehouse. His eyes followed the figure of his employer, who was pacing up and down the place, occasionally giving him a doubtful look. At last the taller tom stopped in front of his agent:

"Refresh my memory, Reg. How long have you been working for me?"

"I've been a part of your organization for almost three years, Macavity, sir."

"And what have been your duties lately?" He knew the answer to these questions, of course. It was just the last formality before assigning a mission; the occasion to remind his minions how much they owned him.

"For more than a year I've been in charge of the operations concerning the disposal of some annoying cats who could represent a danger for your organization, sir."

The ginger tom arched a brow, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Now he remembered _why_ he barely talked to this tom in particular. "To sum up, Reg, you're one of the best killers I've ever employed. And you're not dumb at all, so you must be asking yourself why am I sending somebody as skilled as you to do such a simple, almost stupid, task.

"I would never dare to question your motivations, Macavity, sir."

"I'm going to tell you anyway." He stood in front of his henchcat, putting his paws on the smaller tom's shoulders. "In one-syllable words, Reg: _You can't fail_. I want this to be made today, and you have the skills, the experience, and the... complementary material we talked about a while ago. So, success is assured. Isn't it, Reg?" he asked in an almost sweet voice.

"Absolutely, sir, absolutely."

"Great confidence. I like it. Now, my friend, the door is right behind you. And, Reg..." He added as his agent crawled his way out.

"Sir?"

"Don't disappoint me. It would be a real shame, and, with Griddlebone on 'holidays', I'm short of good agents."

The slim chocolate colored tom didn't answer. He just nodded, grabbed something from the floor, and went out into the street.

* * *

"Teazer! May I?" Mungojerrie peeped through the door of Alonzo and Rumpleteazer's den.

"Oh, Mungo! Come in, Alonzo is not at home and I'm too tired to go outside. And you haven't visited your poor sister since yesterday", she said in a severe tone, though her wide smile contradicted her words.

The calico tom hugged Rumpleteazer. "There's somebody else here who wants to see you, Teazer", he said looking at the entrance and waving his paw to invite the tabby queen who was waiting outside. Rumpleteazer's face lit up with excitement, and she hugged Pandora so tightly that she almost choked the younger queen.

"How are you?", asked Pandora politely, noticing the other queen's advanced pregnancy.

"Oh, I'm fine... Longing for my kittens to be born. But you... oh, I wanted so badly to meet you! Well, I had seen you already, of course, the day of Merrick's naming, but it all happened so fast, and everything was so confusing, with the battle, and the kitnapping, and Macavity, and..."

"Teazer, don't forget to breathe now and then", laughed her brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Pandora, dear, I'm scaring you with my chatter!" The golden queen opened her mouth to answer, but Rumpleteazer was speaking again: "Come in, take a seat and tell me about yourself! This disaster of a brother I have doesn't tell me anything, and you wouldn't want to believe half of the things that some people in this junkyard have been saying about you, Pan... May I call you Pan? I suppose I can, since we're almost sis... Ouch!" she was 'discreetly' interrupted by Mungojerrie's nudge, and fortunately for him she stopped talking for a moment.

"Do you already know how many kittens will...?" Pandora started.

"Oh, no! Tantomile told me the kittens were all right, but other than that I want it to be a surprise. I would like one of them at least to be a queen, but with these things you never know until... Oh!" the orange and white queen contracted in pain and held Pandora's paw. "Oh, my back is aching terribly... Mungo, go fetch Jenny, soon! They are here, I can feel it! And look for Alonzo, too, please!"

"I'll be back in a minute, Teazer", he said before darting away.

Pandora helped Rumpleteazer to make herself comfortable on a pile of cushions and sat down beside her. "I should be going now. I don't want everybody to find me here."

"Stay a little, please! Until Mungo is back. Well, it seems we won't have time to talk this time... Did you come to the junkyard just to see my brother?"

"Don't tell him this, but... I was a little worried about him", answered the golden queen. "All he does lately is receive beatings because of me."

For one time Rumpleteazer didn't answer. Instead she stared closely at Pandora and smiled. In that moment Mungojerrie entered again. "Jenny and the other queens will be here to help you in no time; Jemima has left Merrick with the twins to come here, and Pouncival is going to the southern fence to tell Alonzo. Meanwhile I'll stay with you, Jenny says that you mustn't be alone."

Rumpleteazer nodded, seized by another contraction. Pandora stood up quickly and walked to the door. "Now is my time to disappear, tiger. I don't want to mess with the affairs of the tribe." She patted the calico queen's paw, kissed Mungojerrie and hurried outside.

"Does she always disappear like that?" giggled Rumpleteazer.

"Without saying when will I see her again? I'm getting used to it", he muttered, staring into space.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger was standing guard beside the fence, just between Pandora and the exit. She went past him without any intention of stopping.

"Hey, Rummy."

"Child, call me _that_ again and I'll kick your ass out of this junkyard so fast that you'll think you've been knocked down by the Sleeping Car Express itself", he spat, grabbing the queen's arm as she walked beside him.

"Ouch. Chill out, uncle dearest. I just came for a short visit, and I'm already leaving."

"You can't fool me with that, child. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a powder keg walking in and out of the junkyard every time you want to lay your sex-enslaved tomfriend."

"I see there's no such thing as a secret around here", the queen mocked.

"And it's more than probable that Macavity invades the junkyard in any moment just because of you", he growled, almost menacingly. "So you'd better get your striped self out of here and solve your problems in any other place instead of putting us all in danger."

"You're all heart. Who named you the new protector of the tribe? I've heard you had quite a reputation of having a carefree existence."

"I have a family to take care of, child. Besides, I've been talking to your father and..."

"Don't say anything more; it seems the shitty mood is infectious in this junkyard."

"You have a real problem with authority. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?"

"I was very busy learning how to stay alive in the streets. And I'd love to stay for a chat, but I'm in a hurry", said the golden queen dodging him nimbly and jumping over the fence. "Give my regards to Syren!" she shouted as she run away.

"Somebody should have given that queen a good spanking when she was a kitten", hissed the maned tom as he resumed his position at the fence.

* * *

"Merrick, come here!" shouted Belanor, running after the black kitten and finally carrying him in her arms. "Don't go that way, you bad kitten! You're walking too far from the junkyard limits."

Her twin sister Baline walked towards them. "Don't stand over him so much, Bel. He's a curious kitten, it's normal that he wants to explore."

"We've been asked to take care of him while Teazer is in labor and mom is helping her, and I'm not allowing him to move away." The red and brown queen put the kitten on the floor and watched him as he played with a ball of yarn. "And shouldn't Syren be with us to help us with Merrick?"

"Maybe I should go and look for her", answered Baline. "I think I saw her a moment ago near her parents' den. That is, if you don't mind being alone with the runt for a while."

"We'll be fine", said the young queen smiling. "He doesn't even talk yet. The worse thing that could happen is that I get bored to death."

As Baline walked away, the black kitten looked towards a pile of junk, and then grabbed his older sister's ankle to get her attention.

"What happens, Merrick? What... Oh, look at that!" she exclaimed, running to the place her little brother was pointing to. There was another kitten sitting on the ground, barely older than Merrick, staring at them with wide yellow eyes.

"Oh, he's so cute! Are you lost, kitten?" she asked approaching slowly to him.

"Mom?" the kitten asked, in a thin voice, and Belanor's maternal instinct began to shout in her ear. She bent over to get the kitten in her arms, but he giggled and run away from her, just a few feet.

"Don't be afraid of me, kit. Come here, you can play with my little brother and then we'll look for your mom." The kitten stared at her for a moment, and then crawled away a little more, giggled again, and climbed to a cardboard box with a triumphant expression.

"So, you want to play, don't you?" Belanor walked in front of the box, not noticing that Merrick hadn't followed her. The young queen moved slowly, trying not to scare the foreign kitten. "I got you", she whispered.

"No you don't" said an unknown voice behind her. Belanor turned around, and could only catch a glimpse of a pair of yellow eyes before everything turned black.

* * *

A knock at the door made Macavity jump from his seat. "Come in!" he ordered. A brown and black tom entered the room, carrying a sack, and holding paws with a kitten almost identical to him.

"So?" the ginger tom asked. "You left hardly two hours ago, Reg. Why are you back so soon?"

"It's been a good catch. And my little son has proved himself as a very useful assistant", he said patting the kitten's head. "I just had to deal with a young queen."

"Don't be so confident regarding young queens, Reg. The last one I confronted gave me this", he said pointing at three parallel scars on the side of his face, the result of his fight with Pandora. "And I haven't got rid of her yet. But that's another question - now show me what you have for me."

The tom unfolded the sack to reveal a small furry form, who stared at them with his eyes wide open, full of curiosity and only a little fear. Macavity extended a paw towards the kitten in a parody of the Jellicle greeting.

"Welcome to my humble home, Merrick. Do you remember me? I'm your old Uncle Mac."

* * *

Dun dun dun...

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter was long enough already, and Demeter needs some time to recover from the shock (she has reacted pretty well: if I told my mother that I'm dating a burglar, ex-junkie, who to top it off is much older than me... she would have an attack).

Please please review! That's what keeps me alive!


	8. Gambit

A/N: I'm back! After a time of literary drought, I've managed to write down one more chapter and the basic outline of the rest of the fic. Sorry for the long absence. Chapters will be shorter from now on, so I'll update more frequently.

To Roman: My beloved friend from the Antipodes, I give you infinite thanks for the 'mellowing alert'! You were completely right - but don't worry, it was just a little moment of peace and sanity. Her old psycho-bitchy self will be back soon.

Alex: Thanks for your encouraging review! I swear someday, somehow, I'll stop rambling about all the subplots I've managed to create (argh!) and finish this fic.

Krissy4: I can't imagine Demeter tearing down a house... but it could be a good idea for another fic (Catzilla!!!).

Dear Chimalmaht: Sorry again for the cliffie, and thanks for your review. Sincerely yours, DemiGold. (mmm, maybe I've read too many of those letters of yours...).

Lyra: Muchas gracias, guapa! Buena suerte con tu fic, ya sabes que te sigo de cerca.

Etcies: /cringes and runs away very fast/ Roman! Save me!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Cats this fic would be the sequel to it (and ALW would die of a heart attack after burning me in a pyre... anyway, nobody would go to the theatre to see _this_).

* * *

**RAY OF GOLD 8** **- GAMBIT**

_****_

There is a well-known park in London where a particular statue is placed. A bronze sculpture of a human boy standing on the stump of a tree, playing a set of flutes, with fairies and mice and squirrels all around. When Pandora was a little kitten, Demeter would bring her here sometimes. _'Can you see the mice, my little one? And the fairies?' _The golden tabby kitten used to stare at the human boy's eyes, trying to decipher his expression. 

It wasn't a surprise that her footsteps led her to this park again. It was her place to reflect (not that she reflected very often though), and no matter how many times she had changed her shelter place, the tabby queen always returned to the shadow of the statue... with a confused mind in this occasion, because of the time spent in the junkyard.

She paced nervously around the sculpture, trying to remove the images from her mind... The loving gaze of the cat burglar. The sisterly manners of Rumpleteazer. The casual talk about her future kittens. Kittens. Mates. Family...

_'No!'_ Pandora stopped abruptly and stomped her foot on the grass, her teeth clenched. _'I'm getting weak, because of that tom. The situation is overcoming me.'_ she thought_. ' And it should_ _be easy to handle; he's falling for me, that's clear. And __I could make him do anything I want... Anything?'_ She leaned on the bronze trunk, feeling a little scared of her power over him, and at the same time dizzy from the remembered sensations. It had been so easy keeping him in thrall... A whispered word, a blink, a pout, a gentle stroke of his fur in the right moment, and he was kneeling at her feet. That easy. So easy... Pandora frowned suddenly, remembering the upset, almost disgusted, expression in her mother's face when she had told her.

The young queen shook her head, sending remorse away. No. Demeter was too sensitive, too kind, and her being that way had allowed Macavity and her former mate to hurt her in the past. Yes, she had manipulated Mungojerrie, but she hadn't forced him to do anything, right? He had looked for her in the first place. And even if she was taking advantage of the calico tom, was it that bad? Wasn't it the normal thing to do? Wasn't he pretending, like all the rest of toms?

Knowing nothing more of life than Demeter's experience, her own distorted image of relationships included ill-treating, distrust, lies. The one who loves and the one who uses the other. The victim and the executioner. ._ 'And I'll never, never, let myself be the victim',_ she thought, reassuring herself in her opinion_. 'Love is for stupid kittens, and for weak queens. And if thinking like that makes me a heartless bitch... so be it! This heartless bitch won't be abused and abandoned. Besides, he's a tom, and toms don't care. "Luv"? A pretty word... nothing more.'****_

The queen shook her head again, gave a last look at the statue and began to walk away.

"Pan!" A copper calico queen was partially hidden behind a group of trees, making signs for Pandora to go near her.

"Syren? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you when you left the junkyard", she whispered in a secretive tone.

"You shouldn't be here, Syren... I'm sure you're still forbidden to go out alone at night, and it's already getting dark.

The younger queen smiled. "Nobody knows I'm here. I'm supposed to be with Merrick and the twins, and I'll be back before they notice. But I need to talk to you. It's important."

"About what?"

"Teach me how to fight!"

"What!?" Pandora's face was a poem.

"I've been practising a little for a few days, when nobody was in sight... but I still need to learn the movements and gain some strength. Come on, it can't be so hard..."

"Sure!" laughed Pandora. "And your father will hang me from a tree in the very moment he finds out.... he almost kicked me out of the junkyard a while ago. I have enough enemies, cousin, I don't need another one. You'd better go home."

"But you're the only one who can teach me! Pan, listen... if I were like you, I could help you against Macavity."

"Believe me, Syren... you don't want to be like _me_." She narrowed her eyes and looked at the copper queen with concern. "Besides, I work alone. I won't let anyone fight my battles for me; you have nothing to do with this."

Syren was probing to be as stubborn as her cousin. "What if the junkyard is attacked? I don't want to be set aside while the toms fight. Last time I couldn't do anything... but if it happens again I'll be prepared. And I ..." suddenly her left ear twitched, as if she had heard something, and she looked back to see at a feline figure - a young gray tom - who was running towards them desperately.

"Danfred! What happens?" A frightened Syren ran to meet him.

"Belanor... Merrick... Danger!" the young tom panted, unable to articulate complete sentences.

"Very coherent", mocked Pandora. "You're scaring Syren to death. Now, breath deep, put yourself together, and tell us why you were running as if the devil was after you."

**_

* * *

_**

The Jellicle junkyard was full of worried whispers and concerned faces. Jellylorum was still tending Rumpleteazer and her newborn kittens, and Alonzo had been allowed to stay with them. Meanwhile, Jenny did her best to care for Belanor, who was recovering from a concussion, and for Jemima. Merrick's mother had had a nervous breakdown when she new that her baby had been kidnapped and her daughter was badly hurt.

Outside her parents' den, the other twin, Baline, cried loudly while Mistoffelees tried to console her.

"It's all my fault, dad! I shouldn't have left Belanor alone with Merrick. I should have been there!"

"Now, now, calm down. If you had been there maybe you'd be injured too." The black magician lifted her elder daughter's chin and wiped away the tears on her face. "You've always been the strongest of the two, Baline. Now I need your strength more than ever, we must take care of Belanor and help your mother to go through all this. It won't be long before Merrick is back with us. I promise", he said, embracing the sobbing queen.

Meanwhile, Mungojerrie paced up and down the junkyard near his sister's home. He stopped when he saw Alonzo slowly crawling out the den.

"Alonzo! How's Teazer doing? Can I see her now?"

The black and white tom seemed very tired. "I suppose you can. She's had a hard time, and we haven't told her about Merrick yet. Jelly recommends we should wait until she's recovered from labour. But the kittens are healthy, and your sister is strong. She'll be fine."

"What about the kidnapping? Are we organizing a party to rescue Misto's son?"

"It's already organized", answered Alonzo, somewhat embarrassed. "Munkustrap has summoned all of us, except for Mistoffelees who will stay here with Jemi and the twins… and for you, Mungo."

The calico tom was infuriated. "And when were you supposed to tell me? Am I going to be excluded just because I have personal troubles with Munkustrap? I know Macavity's place, I've been there before! And I can fight like any other tom."

"I don't consider myself a counsellor", said Alonzo sharply. "But it seems Munkus didn't like the sight of that scratch marks on your back. Maybe you should tell your queenfriend to be a little more discrete next time."

Mungojerrie frowned and entered the den. There, lying in a soft blanket, was Rumpleteazer, with Jellylorum sitting beside her. Although the calico queen looked exhausted, and dark circles could be seen under her eyes, she was smiling proudly. In her arms, the two newborn kittens slept peacefully.

"Aren't they beautiful?" whispered Jelly.

"They must be if such a beauty like Rumpleteazer is her mum. Have you thought of their names yet, Teazer?"

"Oh, yes, Alonzo and I have just decided them. The queen's name will be Lyra", she said pointing at the smallest of the two kittens, who had orange and white patched fur. The other one was mostly black, with an orange patch over his little face, and two orange paws. "And the tom will be Liam. It means 'protector'… he's going to be tall and strong like his daddy, aren't you Liam, my sweet?"

"Yes, he will", assured Mungojerrie. "I'm glad you and your kittens are alright. Now, if you excuse me… I have a thing to discuss with Munkustrap. I'll visit you again tomorrow, Teazer", he said, exiting the den.

Beside the tyre that symbolized the centre of the junkyard, the Jellicle protector was giving the last instructions to about a dozen toms; all the adult toms in the tribe were included, even Rothiger and Kant, a little nervous in view of a fight that would be the first for them. Pouncival had already parted to have a scout around; Skimble would stay in the junkyard standing guard, and the rest of them were forming two groups, led by the silver tabby and Tugger.

"Munkustrap!" All the toms turned around to face an irritated Mungojerrie... except for the silver tabby, who turned his back on him. "Munkustrap, look at me! I know you don't want to see me, but you need all the help you can gather. This matter is beyond our personal opinions, and I'm not going to be left behind."

"Are you seriously thinking of an open attack to Macavity's lair? He'll see you coming from a mile away, Daddy beloved!"

"Pandora?"

The golden queen was sitting on a washing machine, with Syren and Danfred behind her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that your plan sucks. You're doing exactly what he's expecting… and he'll be prepared to welcome you with all his forces", she said jumping down from her parapet and landing in the middle of the group of toms. "Now, if I can have your attention for a moment, maybe we can think of a good tactic and prevent this day to be a complete disaster."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

**_

* * *

_**Back in Macavity's lair, the crime lord was sitting on a battered couch, with his head lowered, lost in deep thoughts. In his paw he held a chinese lacquered box, one of the first things Mungojerrie had stolen for him three years before. 

For a long moment he stared at it blankly, like hypnotized, and then he opened it carefully. Something glistened inside, and the ginger tom felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the petite spiked collar. Contrary to the normal ones, it was golden, a shiny metallic band surrounded by small black spikes.

The first present he had given her when they had been together. The one she took off when she left, to replace it by the one with silver spikes and golden stones that the Jellicle protector had given her when she became his mate. He grabbed the collar, clenching his fist so hard that the spikes dug into his palm, but his grimace of pain had nothing to do with the golden object.

_"I'll have her back. I swear I'll have her back..."_

The rumour of voices in the adjoining room made him come back from his meditations. He paced out of his office towards the source of the noises; a furious white queen was scolding a brown yellow-eyed kitten who had just been pulling her tail. Beside them, sitting on the floor, another kitten – a black one – looked at the scene and laughed.

"This is the last time you pull my fur, you damned brat!" hissed the queen.

"Language, Griddlebone", interrupted the crime lord softly. "I don't want Merrick to learn bad words when he can't even talk yet. And what's so terrible about Ollie's behaviour?"

"This little son of Satan…!" she began.

"Language… please." His voice was softer than ever, and the queen grinned nervously, trying to calm down.

"They have been playing some game of tail-tag for hours, and now Reg's brat wants me to play with them. Don't they realize I don't like kittens?" asked Griddlebone in a desperate tone.

"I know you're not the motherly type, my dear. But all the rest of my agents are on duty. Regard it as... a special favour I'm asking you", he added with a wink, gently brushing the tip of his tail against her leg. "Wouldn't you take care of them for me, Griddlebone?"

The persian queen nodded, half-smiling.

"Besides… I don't like being interrupted. I can't believe you're not able to look after these two adorable balls of fur", he said as he approached the kittens on the floor and gently poked Merrick to gain his attention. "Are you enjoying yourself, Merrick?"

The kitten just stared at him, smiling.

"Oh, well, I hope you'll soon learn to talk. Anyway", he said patting the black kitten's head, "if you need anything, I'll be right there. Don't forget to call your Uncle Mac." He stood up and headed for his office.

"Mac!"

"What?" The ginger tom virtually jumped in the air and faced Merrick again, who looked really satisfied about his achievement. "Mac", repeated the kitten, crawling towards him and rubbing his head on the master criminal's knee.

"Look at this, Griddlebone! His first word… me!" Macavity grinned openly and ducked beside Merrick, who showed a sudden interest in the object the tom was holding in his paw. "No, little kitten, this is not a toy. It's a collar, see? But you have one already, this is for another cat", he said as he entered his office again.

Griddlebone, having barely managed to repress her angry face at the sight of the collar, hurried out of the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned her head on the wall. "It's been almost three years since she left… but the golden doll is still here", she muttered to herself. "Still in his mind, poisoning him!" The persian queen took a long breath and re-entered the kittens' playground, feeling her fury slowly turning into a new determination. "I'm tired of waiting. Even if it's the last thing I do in my life, I'll drag Demeter away from his mind... and from the face of the earth!" **__**

* * *

Well, this chapter was sort of a fill-in... but there will be some real action in the next one (I hope my readers are not afraid of blood). 

Review, pwease?


	9. Opening the thunders box

Okay, although it seems it's Mary-Sue season in the Cats fandom, I've decided to continue with this story. A couple of months ago I stopped updating because I realized I had a Mary-Sue in my hands, and I wanted to change a couple of things. After thinking of it for a while, I realized that the only thing a could do to de-suefy my OC was transforming her into an ugly middle-aged tom with no relation at all with any canon character... but that would be terribly unfunny.

I have thought several times of abandoning this fic, since the Sue-bashers are more active than ever, and writing a female original character has become OMGTHEEBOL! But, with nine chapters so far, the harm is already done, and my (more or less) half a dozen faithful readers deserve to know what happens in the end.

Yes, I am a Suethor, I'm perfectly aware of it. But I don't take my original character too seriously... in fact, I've realized she tends to be more insane, and to have worse luck, as chapters go by. And it's fun to write, and (I hope) to read. So... Pandora the nutcase is back for good. Enjoy it. I'll be under my bed, hiding from the flames.

**

* * *

**

**RAY OF GOLD 9 - OPENING THE THUNDERS BOX**

Mungojerrie ducked swiftly to avoid a flying jar that seemed to have been propelled towards him. The jar missed the target for a couple of inches and crashed against a pile of junk behind the tom.

"I still haven't given you any reason for killing me, luv!" he smirked.

A few steps away, Pandora was venting her anger by kicking several objects down the junkpile. A toaster, a couple of plates and a porcelain piggy bank went the same way before the queen sat down, fuming.

"He says _my_ plan is foolish!" she complained. "Haven't you heard him? That authoritarian, ridiculous, repressed, unreasonable..."

"I got it already", interrupted the calico tom. "But, listen..."

"...that lame caricature of a leader dares to say my plan is foolish!" She stood up again and began pacing up and down, shooting resentful looks to the area of the junkyard where Munkustrap and the rest of the toms were still discussing what to do.

Mungojerrie walked towards her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't talk about your father like that. Now you're angry, but deep down you must admit he's right. I mean... letting you go by yourself to rescue the kitten is a plan without any security of success."

"Oh, so now you're against me too?" she said pushing him away. "All right then, I'm going alone!"

"Three cheers for stubborn queens! I'm not against you, nor is the rest of the world, luv..." he grinned bitterly as he held her paw to retain her. "All right then, I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. This is my war, tiger, not yours."

The calico tom's face became serious. "I won't allow you to walk into such a danger alone", he said in a concerned voice.

Her eyes flashed. "_You_ won't allow me? Who... who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"Well, as we're almost..."

"Almost?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mates."

"What?" the queen's expression changed from surprise to anger in a second. Her paws clenched and unclenched several times before she was able to speak again... at the top of her voice. "So we... we sleep together a few times and you already think you own me? I don't need a mate! I don't _want_ a mate until I say so, and now it's not the moment!" she exploded.

"Why are you so angry? I just want..."

"To have me at your disposal whenever you fancy!" she shouted, slapping his paw away. "But you have no rights over me. Perhaps you'd better search for another queen willing to be your devoted and obedient mate!"

"All right, maybe I should do it!" The calico tom started to walk away, but suddenly he turned back to face her again: "No! Devil of a queen... I should curse the day I met you... but I love you, damn it!"

She looked at him, bewildered, and took a backward step. "You... what?"

"I said 'love', Pandora. You may not like the word, but don't react as if it was an insult."

"But I'm not meant for... I mean... what?" She looked at him dumbly.

"Not long ago you asked me if I trusted you. Are you so scared to trust me in return? You're not your mother and I'm not Munkustrap. History doesn't repeat itself, not in that way. You know I'm not flawless... I'm not the best choice you could make, but I believe you're with me for some reason."

"I thought you were just passing the time with me; that's the way toms are, they all do the same", she said stubbornly, still scowling.

At this point Mungojerrie run out of patience. He forced her into his arms and made her look him in the eye. "I'm not a pastime, and neither are you! Tell me you love me and I'll die for you if you need it; say you don't, and you won't see me again if that's your will. But stop playing with me... stop being a selfish brat and show that you have a heart, for one time!"

Her lower lip began to tremble. "You're asking me to do something I've never done before," she mewed in a barely audible whisper.

"I didn't think you were a coward", he growled.

"I..." her voice broke, and a tear ran soundlessly down her face. Mungojerrie realized that the queen's gaze was lost somewhere behind his shoulder, and that her anger had melted into an almost catatonic state. She didn't even seem to be breathing. He released her from his embrace, feeling his heart contract; the queen bit down on her lip, hard, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't cry, please, luv... I can't stand it", he said as he licked the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't want... I don't want to force you to do anything. Please, stop crying, luv."

She reacted at last and leaned her head on his shoulder, sobbing. "Don't pressure me, Jerrie. There've been many changes in a few days, and I wasn't ready for this... ready for you."

"It's all right, luv. Forget about it. I just need to have you beside me; you don't have to say anything", he muttered, grooming the fur of his unbalanced queenfriend.

Pandora looked up at him, to his hazel eyes full of tenderness. Those eyes beginning to well tears. Her own words echoed in her mind: _'If a tom happens to fall for me, I can't stop that, but I won't allow myself to return the favour...'_ But the lies she could tell herself had reached their limit. 'Heaviside, what have I done to him?', she thought. He was right in front of her... sad, confused, hurt. Loving her in spite of how she treated him...

She swallowed hard and gathered all her strength: "Maybe I'm not the kind of queen you expected. I'm trying to be honest... I _do_ feel something, but my feelings are scaring me. I'd love to say that I'll be your mate, have your kittens and all that stuff...but maybe it's the worst thing I could do, make promises that I don't know if I'll be able to keep."

The tom closed his eyes and remained in silence. "Jerrie?" she whispered. "Tiger?"

"I never wanted you to say anything you don't really feel, luv", he said in a sad voice.

She nuzzled his neck softly, with a shy smile. "Tiger, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"The Jellicle Ball... it will be soon, right?"

"Within two weeks."

"I was wondering if you would go to the Ball with me..." she caressed his cheek and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "...and ask that question again? When all this madness is over, when my brothers are avenged... I'll give you the answer you want."

He gave her a hard look, still serious: "With one condition."

Pandora frowned at the unexpected answer, somewhat puzzled. "What?"

"If the answer is yes, don't expect me to ask Munkustrap for your paw... unless you want a very dead mate", he said with a trademark notorious grin.

"At this stage, I don't think that will be necessary", she laughed. "So, will you dance with me at the Ball?"

"I've never seen you dance."

"Well, I'm not very much of a dancer... I hope nobody laughs at me."

"Nobody will... They all know that if somebody laughs at you, you'll probably skin him alive."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!" she punched the tom in the arm, joking. "Well, will you go with me or not?"

"Of course I will! Though, there's one more little thing... I can stand your mood changes so far, but I'm beginning to grow tired of you giving me orders all the time, luv. Sometimes I feel like a toy-tom."

"Wouldn't you endure one last order?" she pouted.

"Which one?"

"Hush your mouth and kiss me."

"Devil of a queen! How on Heaviside did I allow this all to begin?" he sighed.

"Because of something... like this?" Pandora giggled, licking his nose with a soft purr.

"I'll have to give way again," he said with a naughty smile as he leaned down to her, "...for the last time."

* * *

"The last time! I'm not worrying about that queen and her crazy ideas any more!", said a frustrated Munkustrap, more to himself than to anyone else, as he took his guarding position on top of the tyre. His ears were still ringing from the string of profanities Pandora had launched at him a while before, and, after trying unsuccessfully to stop her, he had run out of ideas. 

It was noon of a cold spring day, and the clearing was deserted. After the argument, the rest of the Jellicles had resumed their regular occupations, and the rescue mission had been temporarily postponed. The only point of agreement they could clear after the dispute had been the ruling out of an open attack, so Alonzo, Plato and Kant were sent as scouts to look for a weak point on Macavity's defences.

Suddenly the Jellicle protector saw his own weak point: a faint sound behind the old washing machine preceded the appearance of a golden calico queen, who walked towards him in silence. He wanted so badly to embrace her... that he had to cross his arms instead, and his gaze lowered to his ex-mate in front of him.

"What do you want?" '_Great movement, _he thought. _The first words you address to the queen of your life in a year and a half, and you can't think of something better?'_

"I've heard about the kidnapping of Jemima's baby kitten. I just wanted to know if there's any news..."

"I refuse to believe that you walked all the way here just to make that question." '_Go on, genius. Scare her again. In a moment she'll disappear and leave this junkyard forever... What's a tom supposed to say in this situation?'_

Demeter didn't seem to mind his harsh remark. "Well, Jemima must be worried about her kitten... And I'm worried about mine. Is my daughter here?"

"_Our_ daughter, Demeter. No, she's already gone... she argued with me in front of the whole tribe, then shouted to her tomfriend for a while, and finally left towards Macavity's lair, despite everybody's advice!" The silver tabby let go an irritated sigh. "How could you raise her like that? She's a savage! She thinks she's entitled to appear in the junkyard every time she pleases, terrorizing the youngsters, undermining my authority and hanging around with that burglar... If it weren't to break Rumpleteazer's heart, I'd already have kicked that bastard out of here", he growled.

"It seems I'm the only one who thinks that having a relationship is good for her", said the golden queen. "Besides, you weren't so concerned about my sister being heartbroken when you expelled me from here."

"That was different."

"It was different because it was you." Demeter smiled bitterly, her gaze fixed on the ground. "Your pride, your position, your... honour? Yes, the things that mattered more than me, more than the truth."

"Nothing mattered more than you, Deme. A long time ago I made a mistake. I believed in a lie, and..."

"And then you mated another queen three months later."

Munkustrap tried to answer, but the queen stopped him with a gesture of her paw. "Anyway, our past is not the point now. I need to see my daughter before she does something dangerous."

"She's gone. To Macavity's lair, in the docks. She wouldn't accept anybody's help."

Demeter shivered.

"Really, you should have talked to her seriously before she started doing such stupid things", said the tabby, somewhat resentfully. "I can understand a bit of youthful rebelliousness, but acting out like she's a crazy avenger is leading her too far. Your daughter will end up being killed if she behaves like that."

"Oh, now she's only _my_ daughter, again?" The golden calico's voice was beginning to sound hysterical. "Acting out, you said? If she were acting out I could have stopped her before. You don't understand... Something broke in her mind when she saw her brothers being killed. She's not _pretending_ to be insane, Munkustrap."

"What do you mean? That she's... crazy?"

"Sociopath would be the exact term."

"But how?"

Demeter sat down on top of a cardboard box, keeping her gaze down to the floor, and took a deep breath, like preparing to give a well-meditated speech. "The trauma from the murder of... of our kittens caused it. Pandora has a fairly normal temperament most of the time, but sometimes she's too much to handle for me, like a feral kitten grown up who takes pride in bending and breaking the rules. When she came up with the idea of avenging her brothers, she used to run away from home and challenge random street cats to fight, just for the sake of training. She only cares about fulfilling her revenge, but she's too impulsive to plan ahead and can't see the danger of her behaviour. And because of the kind of life she's had, growing without a father... she has a very aggressive attitude towards toms, and until now she hasn't shown any interest in bonding with a mate. That's why I think Mungojerrie can bring her some balance. None of her previous tomfriends has been able to..."

"_Previous_ tomfriends? I don't want to hear more", the silver tabby spat, beginning to pace nervously up and down the clearing.

Demeter stood up and ran to him, detaining him with a paw on his forearm. "Listen to me, Munkustrap. If only for this time, listen! When Pandora was a kitten I could keep her far from danger, but now she won't pay attention to anybody, even me. She's a Machiavellian manipulator, with a complete disregard for the rules and a fixation on revenge." The calico queen looked up at her former mate. "It breaks my heart to speak of my daughter in this way... but she's out of control, and I don't want to lose the last of my kittens", she said in a broken voice.

"But, if she has a mental problem, there's nothing we can do!" The tom put a comforting hand on Demeter's shoulder, but she stiffened, as if touched by an electric shock. "Stay in the junkyard for the night if you feel safer here; maybe Pandora won't be able to find Macavity and will give it all up."

"How kind of you to let me stay", said the queen, moving away from him. "I guess I'm not a shame to the tribe any more, am I?"

The Jellicle protector didn't answer, but his sad gaze fixed on her was answer enough.

"You say there's nothing we can do, Munkustrap. Fortunately, living in the streets has taught me to consider all the options", said the golden queen as she stepped back from him, smiling sadly.

"What are you going to do?"

"If an enemy can't be defeated, maybe it can be bribed", she whispered. "There's always something to make a deal with." Then she walked away and disappeared from sight.

_

* * *

_

London can be a very depressing place in spring. The fog and the clouds can cover the sky in any moment, dulling the cold sunlight and menacing to unleash their load of rain in any moment. And it was on a certain typical English afternoon when Pandora headed for Macavity's hideout. 

The queen followed carefully Mungojerrie's directions - not wanting him to go with her didn't mean she wouldn't appreciate a little help. She made her way through the docks, avoiding the noisy humans who populated the place: sailors, fishmongers, drunk beggars, prostitutes. Finally she walked past the fish market, to find an old warehouse that was in desperate need of a coat of paint.

It took her just a minute to climb to the roof of hte warehouse and enter the bare room below. It was dark and empty, with a few wooden pallets and a big samwill machine rusting in a corner. She had planned to make her way down to the first floor, where Macavity's center of operations supposedly was. Outside the room, a labyrinth of corridors and passageways; many of them looked alike, and more than one led to a blind alley. Finally, the queen arrived to a narrow staircase, and she stopped in her tracks when she heard a creaking noise behind a closed door. Before she could react, the door opened suddenly, and she felt a shadow falling over her.

Pandora reacted just in time: her enemy was a skilled fighter who had aimed for her throat, looking for a quick death. She dodged his attack with a quick spin of her body, but one of the henchcat's claws found its target, and now her arm was bleeding. The sight of blood unleashed all her fury and she brought up her right leg to deliver a power kick to his side and another punch to his face. But her opponent was far from defeated – he rose from the floor for another attack, and she could now see him clearly: yellow eyes, skinny features, short brown fur. Merrick's kidnapper.

"I'm glad you are fighting someone of your size at last, scum", she spat between her teeth.

"The name is Reg, if you please, brat", he grinned. "Yes, it's always a pleasure to help Macavity get rid of a little nuisance like you. When you lay dead at his feet, I'll be his right paw. And when I'm his right paw, I'll have almost half of his empire under my control… it's quite a reward for killing a hysteric queen."

"Do you always talk thatmuch, asshole? You're going to kill me with a headache."

"What would your older brothers say if they heard that language? Oh, wait… they wouldn't say anything because they're _dead_. Maybe I'll do you a favour and send you to meet them at las…" he couldn't finish the sentence. The queen charged at him with a blind rage, clawing and scratching, baring her fangs in a furious growl. Lost in his own speech, the henchcat was caught off-guard and fell to the floor, with a bad wound on his shoulder. Pandora retreated, took a run-up, and attacked again. She held the henchcat by his neck with all her strenght, lifting him a few inches from the floor. A few blood drops run down Reg's neck, and down the queen's arm as she tightened the grip. The tom wasn't talking anymore, but he made a strange choking sound, averting his gaze to the open door behind them.

Expecting another enemy at her back, Pandora launched the badly wounded henchcat against the wall and quickly turned over…and froze, like struck by a lightning.

Brown fur, big yellow eyes. The kitten was staring at her with a terrorized look, not daring to move, and then all went dark in her mind...

_...a female kitten, scared to death, in front of an enemy ready to attack, to kill. She is too scared to close her eyes, too paralized to run. And there is blood… spilled everywhere, on the floor, the walls, even a few drops on the kitten's golden fur. She hears a piercing cry. Mother. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mother, going by two little motionless bodies on the floor and running to her. It feels like Mother will never reach her. Feels like Mother's moving under water. The kitten opens her mouth to scream, but no sound can be heard…_

Pandora leaned on the wall, her gaze locked at Reg's kitten. She recognized the expression, the terror that matched her own. This kitten would remember. He would hunt her some day in the future. He would grow up as crippled inside as her...

The tabby queen looked back at her fallen enemy and frowned. The henchcat was badly hurt, he wouldn't wake up in a long time. Harmless as he was, the danger was minimal... and Pandora knew she would be unable to kill Reg in front of his son. Letting go a swear word on her own incompetence, she run up the stairs, leaving the henchcat and the trembling kitten behind her.

There it was, the door that would led her to her final fate. The queen took a deep breath and crossed the threshold.

And, obviously, as any other cat not blinded by the fire of revenge would have imagined...

...Macavity wasn't there.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger (again)!. I hope my little seminar on sociopathy (courtesy of Dr. Demeter) hasn't been too boring... I've done a little research on that subject, so none of the described symptoms are fictional. Special thanks to North Carolina Wesleyan College for the information provided in their webpage. 

Next chapter in a week. Tell me what you think!


End file.
